Friends, Benefits, and Complications
by lastwriterofdreams
Summary: David and Gwen have escalated their relationship into something that both of them are certainly happy about. They try to keep it hidden from the campers, they start to slip, causing to Max suspect something else is going on. Will this threaten their newfound companionship? Read, find out, Review.
1. Chapter 1

One moment they were simply CBFL's (Counselor Buddies For Life), and then, before either of them could ever expect, they were CFB's (Camp Fuck Buddies). This change in dynamic, though initially something to be worried about, quickly became second nature to both. Now, neither could wait for the end of the day to come so that they could tear away at each other's clothes and take in the others' senses in acts of mindless desire.

It all began at the end of a particularly strenuous day. In which the weekly campers' revolution started early with them tied to the flag pole facing each other. At first it seemed like your normal, run of the mill tied together situation. But something happened that caused them both to reevaluate their partnership. David's member got hard against Gwen through his shorts, and she let out a soft moan in response.

Once they were free from the flagpole, and regained control of the camp, they went about avoiding the other for the rest of the day. David profusely apologizing to Gwen whenever he came across her, and she would tell him that it'd be something that they'd discuss when they in their cabin. Alone.

When the day ended, they talked for the good part of an hour. David, being his naive self, would continue to berate and blame himself, calling his reaction unprofessional and that she had every right to write him up for unwarranted harassment. She eventually got him to calm down and reasoned it only made sense that with two adults sharing a cabin in the woods with nothing to do but take care of kids during the day, something like this was bound to happen.

In that time, both admitted their mutual physical attraction to the other. Telling one another in honesty things about the other that they liked. With David switching his counselor tone for a more serious one when it came to her own view regarding her body and convinced her she was gorgeous. Even Gwen had to admit that even if he was no supernatural being, he'd definitely had a body that was worth admiring and stealing a glance every now and then.

Soon after, began their first hook-up. When starting, they couldn't help but stare at the other with lust in their eyes, but Gwen suggested that they come up with rules so as not to remind one another that this could not be a relationship. David agreed, reluctantly, but figured it was for the best. Thus the following rules were made. And subsequently broken.

1\. No kissing.

David broke this rule shortly after he found himself unable to just touch her body with his hands and had to taste her lips. Gwen initially wanted to protest, but eventually found herself enjoying his kisses as well and didn't mind it thereafter. She'd eagerly returned them with her own.

2\. No cuddling.

Gwen was at fault for breaking this rule, as when they finished coupling, she suggested that it would have been easier for David to spend the night in her bed, as opposed to make him walk fifteen feet to his bed naked. She enjoyed being little-spoon that night.

* * *

Their were both sweating profusely after having fucked vigorously. Panting as they laid next to one another, they turned to one another.

"That was...wow." Gwen was speechless.

"You said it." David took a moment to catch his breath. He looked over to his bed. "Well, I guess I better head back, huh?" He looked at her, hoping she'd change her mind about this particular rule.

"I mean, you don't have to. It wouldn't help anyone if you got sick walking naked in the cold air to your bed." She excused, and brought his arms around her. "Besides, you're a furnace and I'm cold." She chuckled, causing him to do so as well.

"Alright Gwen." He smiled and turned off the light as he held her close.

* * *

3\. No interactions during work hours.

Admittedly, this was something that both of them couldn't help themselves at. It would occasionally be Gwen's perverted mind passing David a dirty look whenever he said something innocently out of context, or whenever he was sure no camper was looking, he'd give her a quick peck on the cheek before walking ahead of her five feet.

* * *

"Alright, kids, out of the water." Gwen said as she stepped out of the water in her one piece bathing suit. David looking at her completely awestruck at how her suit pressed to every curve of her amazing body. This didn't go unnoticed by her. Walking up next to him, she carefully whispered. "See something you like?" She teased.

"Yes.." David gulped and blushed. Wanting to changed the subject and keeping from getting an erection he tried to shifted the topic to the price on the suit.

"Oh, I got it at a discount. 50% off. But, I'd prefer if you took it 100% off. Tonight." She whispered coquettishly to him before walking off. Leaving him to use the clipboard to cover the front of his shorts.

* * *

4\. No dates.

This was something both of them were very adamant about not doing, however, unlike they previous rule, they danced around the idea and David suggested a loophole that consisted of bringing her to his personal campsite outside of the camp. Which was still technically camp property, and personal time for the two of them outside of work hours.

In his campsite, was where they'd drink wine, have a picnic, gossip, have deeply intimate conversations, stargaze and admire the moonlight before fucking and heading back to their cabin before it got too late. And even still, they'd sleep in the same bed together.

Everything was great for a couple of weeks with this repeating pattern. But one of the unspoken rules was that this wouldn't affect their job. Which went without saying, but unfortunately, even they slipped up.


	2. Chapter 2

The campers were a taken aback sometime around the third week since David and Gwen became CFB's. Specifically regarding their counselors', major, positive change in behavior. David seemed chipper than usual, in that he was grateful for something good that happened to him recently that caused him to be more annoying than usual, specifically to the troublesome trio of Niel, Nikki, and Max.

The second change that they noticed, was just how passive Gwen was to David's recent behaviors. She seemed to accept his optimism much more frequently than before when he exuded his happiness onto them. And sometimes, when she suggested to David that perhaps an activity or two was unnecessary for the day, leaving the campers to go off and do their own thing, David came around to the idea more often.

Behind the backs of the camper's, however, both Gwen and David had just been in good moods due to their newfound agreements. They were simply riding on the waves of oxytocin and endorphins that came with their nightly, and sometimes prior to work, activities. That, added to the fact that they were starting to do cute things for one another that pushed the boundaries of their situation that bordered on a relationship.

* * *

One day, David was simply doing his rounds in cleaning the cabin whilst Gwen was out with the campers. Unbeknownst to him, Gwen had left him a series of letters and poems full of erotic content involving them both. The first one he found made him blush as red as his hair color.

"When the hour hand hits 9 o'clock  
get ready for my mouth around your...oh my." David blushed, slipping the note in his pocket for safe-keeping.

In another instance, David had left a wooden carving of the TARDIS, with two faces resembling theirs on her nightstand.

"Aw..." She smiled and cherished it as much as she could.

Gwen, in return, got David a dog-collar with his name on it, to which he wore under his yellow bandanna everyday. And David in return sang for her in his campspot. She absolutely loved his singing in this context. And after that, it soon became _their_ camp-spot.

* * *

Max, however, suspected something being afoot and confided in his entourage.

"Maybe she's absorbing his happy-go-lucky attitude like a sponge." Nikki suggested.

"Fuck that. Its definitely something else, and I'm gonna get to the bottom of it." Max slammed his fist on his open palm.

"Are you sure about that? Maybe its just Gwen coming to terms that not necessarily everyone has to follow the same type of cynical mentality as, well, everyone." Niel told Max, who looked at him with disgust and confusion.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Max gestured to Niels...entire being.

"Well, you gotta admit, at a fundamental level, optimism is more productive than cynicism Max." Niel said. "Though I'm not one for it, even I can see how this, in general, is beneficial for the rest of the camp." Niel admitted. Max's first instinct was to reject his ideology viscerally through verbal onslaught of negativity, but paused when he realized Niel made sense.

"Huh...I guess you're right, but that doesn't mean that there's some shady shit going on between those two. Imma do a little snooping tonight, you guys with me?" Max asked, getting excited. Nikki and Niel looked at one another with sad frowns.

"Actually, we're thinking about skipping out on this one." Niel said.

"It just doesn't seem like something we should be sticking our noses in." Nikki said honestly.

"Seriously? Don't **you** at least wanna cause some chaos?" Max asked her.

"Eh, I guess with these positive vibes going off recently I'm docile for now." She shrugged.

"Yea, it just seems like too good a thing to look into, you know?" Niel said, Max sighed in frustration.

"Ugh, fine! But you two owe me when I find out they're smoking crack together or something." Max said as he walked off.

"Hm. I totally forgot that was a possibility." Nikki said.

"It would actually explain their dilated pupils whenever they see each other." Niel thought aloud.

"Eh, I'm still gonna skip out on this one." Nikki said.

"Me too." Niel said as they both walked off to kick a soccer ball between them.

* * *

Later that night, when everyone was in their cabins and as asleep, Max got up from his bed, ready to start his investigation on Gwen and David. He turned to Niel and Nikki one last time.

"Last chance guys, you comin' or what? Oh...You're actually asleep. Whatever." He said as he hopped off his bed and walked out into the cold night, heading for the counselor cabin. One light was still on, albeit dimly. "A-ha!" He whispered in victory. "I knew you two were doing some shady shit after everyone else was asleep." He said to himself as he made his way to the window of the cabin. He used a log as a stepping stool to reach the window and peeked inside. His jaw-dropped at what he found. "No fucking way..." He mouthed to himself. There inside, were David and Gwen, clearly naked in the same bed under the blanket. Obviously tired at whatever it was they were doing.

"That was the best one yet." Gwen smiled as she laid her head against David's chest, wiping the edge of her mouth.

"I'll say...I'm definitely looking forward to this any night we can." He smiled, kissing the top of her forehead, only for her to respond by kissing his lips.

"We should have done this a long time ago." She smiled as straddled him, the blanket covering her back and thus everything below.

"I couldn't agree more." David said happily.

"Shit, I really did a number on your chest." She said, looking at the clawmarks that reached from his pecs to his abdomen. "I feel like a she-wolf." She smirked down at him.

"You practically are." David smiled as he looked at the red marks on his chest, before reaching up to kiss her neck. This caused her to giggle.

"Stop...that tickles." She snorted and stretched in place. "Fuck, I gotta use the bathroom. Keep the bed warm?" She asked, and he nodded. Max quickly ducked under the window so as not to be seen or see anything he wasn't supposed to. Gwen put on her panties and shorts and Davids larger camp shirt before heading out of the cabin to wards the out-house. Max wasted no time in catching up to Gwen. He made sure to keep quiet as he waited outside of the outhouse and as soon as he saw her come out he cleared his throat to get her attention.

"So, you and David huh?" He smirked. "That's cute." He taunted. Gwen squeeze the bridge of her nose and sighed, knowing they were caught.

"Goddammit. How much did you see, you little shit?" She asked threateningly.

"I just saw you two cuddle, and look at one another all weird and shit." Max grinned.

"What do you want to keep this quiet? I don't suppose your teddy bear was stolen again?" She frowned. Max chuckled.

"You really shouldn't be making jokes, now that I have the upper hand and all." Max said. "I don't want anything, I just want you to know, that **I** know." He pointed to himself.

"Fine, you know, whatever. What else?" She asked, loosing her patience. Max was about to continue but then she did. "Just so you know, even if this does get out, nothing will happen to us. Campbell's gone, David's in charge, and its not like he'll write either of us up to any superiors who probably deal with this incident in different camps every summer." She reasoned, trying to get the upper hand over Max.

"I...hm." Max contemplated, and concurred she was right. "Fuck, you're right." He slouched.

"Plus, the worst that'll happen is that you guys will keep making fun of us and try to catch us in the act, and that won't happen, and it'll die out by next week." She sighed. Max truly had no advantage over them. And that pissed him off a little bit. "So unless you got something better to say, I'm going to head back." She began to walk off. Max frowned as he hadn't felt that toppled in a long time and wanted to remedy that by provoking a thought in Gwen.

"Fine, you're right. I just didn't think you guys liked each other like that." He commented, Gwen stopped in her tracks, turning back to him.

"We...don't." She replied, she hesitated. Max scoffed, seeing an opening.

"Bullshit. I may not have seen everything, but I definitely saw some romantic type shit going on with you two." Max regained his snarky grin. "Unless you're just using David for your own gain."

"No, it isn't like that. We just help each other. He scratches my back, I scratch his." She tried to convince herself. Max caught how distressed the thought provoked Gwen, and realized just how wrong it felt to say it. As much as he ragged on them both, he did have a soft spot for them.

"I see, so there's no feelings going on between you two, huh?" Max cornered her, trying to at least get her to admit that no hurting was to be done. Gwen reevaluated her and Davids' fuck buddy situation. They did seem to have gotten closer over the last three weeks. Even though they set out not to. Perhaps this was getting out of hand, she thought.

"No. And there won't be." He shoulders slouched. Max's jaw dropped, perhaps he crossed a line he wasn't supposed to.

"Gwen, I'm just-" She interrupted him.

"Look Max, just...got to bed. And don't tell anyone. I know Campbell's gone, and David's in charge, but we'd prefer if this didn't get out. Capisce?" She frowned.

"Lips are sealed." He looked up at her, knowing he got to her, but worried that it would hurt them both. "Gwen...I" He stopped when she already walked off. "Shit.."

Gwen made the short trek back to her and David's cabin, trying to get rid of Max's words.

 _No feelings going on between you two, huh?_

She kept recalling. Were her and David making a bigger deal out of this than it was? She certainly didn't want it to develop into a summer romance. That would have just been shitty for them both once summer ended. She stopped at the door of their cabin and sighed. Perhaps this wasn't the best idea for them to start hooking up. She walked in and looked at David reading one of her notes she left behind for him. He turned to look up at her and smiled and waved at her.

"Hi Gwen." His smile dropped as he saw her expression. "You ok?" He asked, completely concerned over her well-being.

"Y-yeah." She lied. She admired his body and regarded his emotions in the front of her mind. Maybe this needed to end. She couldn't imagine hurting him, much less herself if this went on.

"I'm glad to hear that. Hop in, you must be freezing." He scooted over and tapped the space of the bed for her.

 _Goddammit, why is he so considerate._ She thought. She put on her smile and took off her clothes again.

 _Just one more night. Then tomorrow I'll end it. I won't deny him anything tonight._ She thought as she hopped into bed with him, praising him with kisses and caresses, surprising him in ways she hadn't before. Nothing was off limits for the next few hours. She'd give herself completely to him and try to get him to give himself completely to her as well.

She knew this would backfire the following morning, but she would be damned if she'd let those thoughts affect them at that moment.

* * *

Max walked back into his tent, wondering if what he did was ok. He didn't want to hurt Gwen and David too much, but he just wanted to remain in control, somewhat to their changing situation where he thrived amidst the chaos of the camp when they both struggled. But maybe Niel and Nikki were right, this was too good a thing to ruin. In his questioning walk, he accidentally stumbled on one of Niel's beakers. This woke up his friends.

"Oh...its you." Niel yawned, as did Nikki.

"Did you find anything out?" She asked Max.

"Huh? Oh, nah. Nothing really, turns out they're just staying up later than usual watching tv or some shit." Max replied, getting into his bed.

"See, I told you it was pointless." Nikki yawned as she tried to back to sleep.

"I swear, you have hunches for the most non-existent things." Niel said as he got comfortable in his bed once again.

"Yeah. Maybe you're right Niel, maybe you're right." Max sighed as he dozed off.

* * *

 _ **I am on a role with this story, I hope you guys are enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it. Legit just started watching Camp Camp two weeks ago and became instant Gwenvid trash, please feel free to criticize, praise, and review as openly as you like. More to come soon!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_The cruel reality of a 'friends with benefits' situation is that you tell your friend they're good enough to fuck, but not good enough to invest feelings in._

* * *

David had woken up before Gwen had. He made it a habit to wake up in the early hours of the morning to make sure everything was in tip-top condition throughout the rest of the camp. Though recently he had been slacking off in that recently, regarding him and Gwen's nightly activities. Though when he did have the energy and time to do it, he'd come back to their beds and continue cuddling her in her sleep.

He lacked the energy to move this morning, the night prior was the wildest he and Gwen had had yet. She was an absolute angel. And demon. An uninhibited Beast. She wanted to do everything he had been wanting to try with her and she did it without hesitation. He wondered if she'd suspected his biggest upcoming gift to her.

David had been making a few calls with Camp Corps and a couple acquaintances with some of the neighboring camps, including the Flower and Wood Scouts. He knew how much Gwen wanted to transfer to a better paying job, but at the same time wanted to remain busy and active in whatever role she took. He wasn't ignorant to the fact she was dissatisfied with the stationary job Camp Corps had given to her. In the time they'd been working together, he came to see just how used to the chaos of the camp she had become.

He was proud at how less and less she had been taken her medication for her crippling anxiety. She truly was mastering and controlling her role as a counselor, but he was prepared to help her advance into a higher position that kept her on her toes. He understood how accustomed she had become to taking charge and dealing with the campers. He knew she could definitely qualify for a year-round Camp Administrator position. She would be making in one month more than she'd make as a counselor for the entire summer camp season!

He had already written her a golden letter of recommendation, apologized to many of the camps of Camp Corps over the Camp Campbell fiasco and making several promises here and there that Gwen was practically a shoe-in for the position. This, mixed with the fact that she wouldn't have to travel far and stay in touch with him, whilst also being a couple levels above him, was as perfect as their newfound situation could get. He couldn't wait to surprise her with this news. He wanted to make this day perfect for her and decided to spend the rest of the morning with her. He kissed the top of her sleeping form, before closing his eyes for the remainder of the morning.

* * *

When David woke up again, he found himself alone in Gwen's bed. He figured she probably let him sleep in.

"How thoughtful of her." He smiled at the thought. He got ready and walked out of the cabin to find her already working on the day's activities with the campers. "Gwen? You started without me?" He asked, happy that she started work before him.

"Um yea, you looked so peaceful when I woke up, and figured you deserved to sleep in." She half-lied. She wanted him to be as happy as possible whilst keeping her distance before giving him the news at the end of the day.

"Oh Gwen! You're so thoughtful." He smiled. "What activities do we have today?" He asked.

"Not many, just run of the mill ones." She smiled halfheartedly. "You want to take charge?" She asked, referring to clip board.

"Of course! After last night, I feel like I can conquer the camp." He smiled, making a inside joke about the night before. Causing her to blush at the things she made him do and the things she did for him. But because of what she had in store for him later, this was all the more difficult.

"Yea. I bet you do." She laughed nervously as she handed him the clipboard.

"Alrighty, campers!" David shouted enthusiastically and took charge of the camp as he always did.

* * *

"Hey, walking failure. What gives? Why have you been avoiding David all day?" Max walked up to Gwen while the David was instructing the rest of the campers in a mundane activity.

"What are you talking about?" She asked. She was sitting on a log, trying to contemplate how to break it off with David later that day.

"It doesn't take a genius to see that you're making David run all activities while you stay in the back." Max said.

"Its really none of you business, kid." Gwen sighed. "Who am I kidding? You know about us so I might as well tell you." She sighed. "I going to break it off with David tonight." She revealed.

"What?! Why?!" He asked angrily.

"Look, you made a good point last night. About feelings going on between us two. At best this'll be a summer romance and once that's done, it'll just cause pain to both of us once its done when we have to go back home.

"Wait! You can't be serious! Have you not noticed how much help you both have been to the camp since you guys hooked up?!" He tried to reason with her, using the points that Nikki and Niel pointed out. "You can't just fucking end things because you're scared of developing feelings when you already have." Max said.

"Max, I know you found out about us last night, and its cool you kept it a secret between us." She stood up. "But at this point, its none of your business. Relationships are complicated, and especially if they're not even that." She looked at David with sad eyes as he happily taught the campers how to make rope out of bark. She got up to join them.

"No you idiot! This isn't over! It can't be over!" Max called out after her only to be ignored. "God fucking damn it!" This time, he knew he was the one that fucked up a good situation.

* * *

The end of the day had come, and both Gwen and David were sure to guide the campers to their cabins. When it was Max's group turn, Max kept signaling Gwen not to go through with it, only for her to drag David back to their cabin. Once both of them were behind closed doors, David sprung in excitement, whilst Gwen was dying from the anxiety of telling him it had to be over.

"We need to talk." They said at the same time, much to her surprise.

"Oh...I was going to say something." Gwen started, only for David to continue.

"I know, but I've been holding this in for a while and wanted to tell you as a surprise." David smiled that toothy smile of his.

"Oh...David...I" She continued to be interrupted.

"Before you say anything else, I just wanted to let you know how amazing you've been these last couple of weeks. And I hope I was able to return the favor." He began to obsess over their nocturnal activities, this was making it more difficult for Gwen.

"David." She tried to get his attention.

"It's just, you've been so amazing, not just well, in here." He gestured to their entire cabin. "But just in general at work, with me, and with yourself." He continued to compliment her. She was losing her patience. He was complimenting her for reasons he shouldn't with what she had to tell him.

"David." She repeated, a little louder this time.

"You've been so wonderful and I just figured that I showed just how much to you mean to me so-"

"David!" She yelled, finally getting his attention, she sighed, fighting back tears as she held the bridge of her nose. She composed herself, she had to appear strong for now, she needed to appear as much of a bitch to him so that it was easier for him to accept what came next. "Look...I appreciate whatever it is you wanted to do. But I just have to come out and say it." She looked at him. She had his complete and undivided attention now. Fuck, this was going to hurt. "I...think its best we end it." She said with her trademark tone of disassociation. The kind she used before they began their sexcapades. David remained still as her words registered in his mind. His heart-rate sped up, wondering what he did that made her want to end things.

"Oh..." His voice cracked, he fought back his tears, less successful than Gwen. "Can I..." His mouth dried up. "Can I ask why?" He nearly choked.

"Look, its just...we gotta call it what this was before it got serious and we ended up getting hurt when summer was over." She said honestly. "It wouldn't be fair to either of us that we just continued to fuck mindlessly and say it meant something else." She could hear the lie in her voice. But at the moment, she came to believe that this was for the best. She denied it to herself. "Look, we had fun, but...its over David." She said. David for his part was taking this with better stride than with Bonquisha. His tears hadn't fallen. "Need a moment?" She asked.

"No...I'm fine." He lied as he composed himself and took a deep breath. "You're right..." He tried to respond as maturely as possible. "It...wouldn't have ended well..." He could feel himself losing it. His composure. He walked over to his dresser to pull out a green laminated folder with the Camp Camp insignia on it. "I..." He cleared his throat, avoiding eye contact with her as he handed it to her. "I was going to surprise you with this for everything else, I'm still grateful for that." He said.

Gwen looked at the folder and opened it. Inside it was a glowing letter of recommendation regarding her, with a list of all the qualities that made her a perfect candidate for a Camp Administrator position. She looked through the paper work, and the way it was written was as professional as work compliments went. Not only including David as a reference, but also many of the managers of different Camp Corps Camps. She was completely speechless.

"David...I...I don't know what to say...thank you..." He tears were becoming more apparent now. Now she was sure her heart was shattering at how beautiful the corporate jargon that David used to describe her. "But...I'm not...we're not." She wiped the corners of her eyes as she tried to say that he gained nothing from this, if anything he'd lose her in the process now.

"I didn't do this because of just our post work activities." He put his hand on her shoulder. "I genuinely believe that you qualify for that position, and you've shown that you're more than capable of running camp activities on a much larger scale. Sure...its an active job, but I came to notice how much you prefer something that keeps you on your toes." He smiled sadly. Gwen reached for his hand.

 _Fucking damnit...what do I do now._ She thought. She wasn't expecting this grand a gesture, and she practically broke his heart. She could see it in his eyes.

"David..." She caressed his cheek. She hesitated before reaching to kiss his cheek. But to her sad surprise and shock, he'd backed away slowly. Hurting them both in the process. He tried to be as mature as possible, knowing that breaking off all intimate contact was painfully necessary.

"I think its best we...we keep away from each other for a bit." He said. His tears streaming gently down his face. She nodded, letting her tears fall at the same time. He went back to his side of the cabin and laid down in his bed, his back facing her as he cuddled up close with his log. She slumped her shoulders and headed back to her bed, unable to take her eyes off his body the entire time as she snuggled in bed.

This was the fucking worst.


	4. Chapter 4

This shit was the fucking worst.

Was something all the campers at Camp Campbell thought for the past week. From noticing how well Gwen and David were running the camp a week prior to suddenly both of them being either disinterested, distracted or negligent to the camp activities they were looking forward to. Just the other day, Gwen took Harrison to D&D camp and David took Nerris to teach her card tricks. The entire activity neither noticed who they had taken care of that day, and honestly, neither cared all that much.

Max remained in the background while most of these accidents took place in front of him and for the rest of the campers. He couldn't help but feel that this was all his fault. After all, he was the one that put the seed of doubt in Gwen's head when he cornered her that night. Now he wished he'd kept his nose out of their business. He decided to confide in Niel and Nikki about this.

"You what?!" Niel shouted. "You're responsible for this? The camp was barely functioning before they hooked up and you fucked it up for them?!" Niel shook Max by the collar of his hoodie. Nikki was more aggressive in her approach.

"Max! Why did you ruin it for them?! Didn't they take you to eat pizza a month ago?! Why would you do this to them?!" She tackled him to the ground.

"Look! I didn't think that messing with them would lead to this! I just thought that if they knew that I caught them, that I could blackmail them into extra desserts or some shit! I didn't mean to break them up!" He thought about it. "Although, now that I think about it, they weren't even in a relationship to begin with so..."

"Rah!" Nikki grabbed a nearby rock and looked like she was about to smash Max's head in.

"Alright! I fucked up! I'm sorry! I'll try to fix it! I swear!" He held his hands up.

"Well, you better!" Niel pointed to Max. "Because I am not going to bunk with Space Kid for Astrology camp again!" He frowned menacingly at Max.

"Alright, alright." Max said. "Look, I don't think it'll be easy, so I think I'm going to need your help on this." He said.

"Why should we help you fix this mess you made?" Nikki asked.

"Because it concerns you guys too! And this way if we work together then we'll get this over with quickly." Max reasoned.

* * *

Gwen was laying on her bed, taking a break from work. She had been feeling horny as hell ever since she and David ended their situation, she had already gotten used to getting off at least the night prior, but because they shared a cabin and the rest of the day was for work, she had little time for herself. She decided to get this itch scratched, and knew that David was a no-go. Pulling out her phone, she logged into Tinder to see who she could find that would satisfy her. Or at least distract her temporarily from her fucked up predicament.

* * *

Elsewhere, David was filing expense reports from the Camper's purchases at the Quartermaster's store in the Mess Hall, he wanted to avoid seeing or interacting with Gwen as much as he could during the day. It would have been too soon of an interaction. He noticed that most of the camper's parents had sent them a larger than usual allowance, most having around fifty or seventy dollars in their personal accounts. He sighed as he looked out the window, and noticed how upset his and Gwen's predicament was affecting them.

David thought about it, and knew he had the power to invite neighboring camps for a get-together. He figured socializing with another camp for a couple hours would help them all out. He remembered the Lake Lilac Dance, but it seemed safer to invite just one other camp. He figured he'd go back on his no sweets rule and invite the Flower Scouts to come and sell some of their cookies to the Campbell campers. He set the reports down and made the call to Garden Mother Penelope Priss to set the party up and arrival time.

* * *

Gwen had continued swiping left for most of the guys and gals on tinder.

"Too muscle bound. Too tall. Too busty. Too blonde. Too brunette. Too bearded. Too short. Too macho. To bitchy-lookin." She was getting more and more annoyed with every upcoming person on the screen. Gwen wasn't aware of what she was doing, but she was actually using David as a point of reference for what she was hoping to find. A skinny, average heighted, red-headed, and cheerful guy.

"Hellooo~ Joshua." She smiled softly as she came across someone that sort of resembled David, with a few minor differences here and there. She checked out his profile.

-Enjoys the outdoors.  
-Great with kids.  
-Optimist.

"Heh, he seems like he's worth giving a shot to." She said to herself and swiped right. Instantly, they matched and from there she and him got to chatting. She got to the point quickly about meeting up later that night after work and sent him her the location of Camp Campbell. Hopefully he'd just pick her up and take her back to his place to bone. She looked at the top of her phone and noticed her break was almost. She texted Joshua that she'd see him later that night and got up. Leaving her phone charging on the stand.

Walking outside, she saw David walk out of the mess hall and call for the camper's attention. Quartermaster blew a whistle that got their attention better than he did. David cleared his throat and put on his smile on as he addressed the campers.

"Alrighty campers, have I got some news for you!" He said excitedly, genuinely wanting them to have a good time later that night.

"What's happening?" Harrison asked from the crowd of campers.

"Well, it seems as though a lot of you have been particularly good to your parents, so much so that your allowances are higher than average." David said.

"Aw sweet! I'm gonna buy a spaceship with my money!" Space Kid said with delight.

"I'm gonna get a new pair of dice!" Nerris jumped high in the air.

"I'm gonna get clothes that actually fit me!" Nerf punched the air.

"Now hold your horses kids, I thought that this would be a fun opportunity for you guys to interact with a neighboring, non-violent, camp. As well as get sweets instead too. So I invited the Flower Scouts and they're coming tonight." David smiled and swung his arm in exaggeration. "I hope you all put on your Sunday Best, because this little get-together will be taking place in the mess hall." He cheered.

"Woah! That's actually a good idea David!" Said Preston. "I can finally get in contact with that blonde girl that kills it at theater!" Preston shouted every last word in his sentences.

"I gotta hand it to you David, this was a cool move." Ered swished her hair, liking the idea of getting cookies.

"What about those of us that may not have gotten money from our parents?" Asked Dolph.

"That's no worries, just come to me and I'll cover your cookie tab. No more than three boxes each though." David clarified, not wanting to end in financial debt.

"Awesome!" Most of the campers yelled happily. Gwen, however, was looking at David with a bit of a glare.

"David, are you serious?" She asked, rather offended by this action. "I had plans tonight." She revealed, much to his dislike. His smile didn't fade, but he did appear concerned for her.

"Oh...I'm sorry Gwen, but I'd really prefer it if you stayed and help with setting it up." He said, refusing to do this alone with Quartermaster. Even if he was nice, he decided to put his foot down on her helping him. "I can offer overtime." David cushioned the blow. Gwen sighed.

"Fine." Was all she said, walking away from him. He walked after her.

"Wait, maybe if you told me, I could understand why you could skip out on this event. I know I did make this decision without you." He admitted.

"Yeah, that was a bit shitty, but...I know you didn't set out to do it on purpose." She rubbed her shoulder. It felt...nice, talking to him about work again. He got the same feeling.

"So, what did you have planned for tonight?" He dropped the million dollar question. She physically cringed at the having to answer.

"Oh...it was...for a date." She avoided eye contact. David's smile completely fell.

"Oh...I'm..." He tried to deliver this next news without making it sound personal, petty, or jealous. "That's *ahem* not a good enough reason to miss out on this." He cleared his throat. Gwen sighed at him. The feeling of niceness in interaction between the two of them gone.

"Fine, fuck it. I'll help out with this." She walked toward the mess hall to help prepare. It would be a couple hours to set everything up for the arrival of the Flower Scouts, and by then it'd be dark, perfect for them to make a couple sales and party with the campers. He sighed and went ahead to help set the preparations.

* * *

After David, Gwen and Quartermaster had finished setting up the table, chairs, speakers, and personal refreshments, they wen ahead to remind the campers. All of which were getting ready and well dressed for the upcoming party that would be starting shortly. After informing the campers, the three of them went off to get ready themselves, with David opting to get dressed away from Gwen. Meanwhile, the triple entente was discussing strategy on reuniting Gwen and David.

"So we just get the mood started with music and get them all alone for them to start talking." Max relayed the plan.

"And me and Niel will keep on leaving compliments about how good they look together. Tempting them to take each other back." Nikki repeated.

"And we spike their drinks with that pill that makes people feel good, right?" Niel suggested.

"What?! No, Niel! What the fuck? We told you no drugs!" Max scolded.

"Alright. Then I'll just make sure that Quartermaster hits all the right songs then." He reminded himself.

"Alright everyone be quiet, they're here." Max demanded as David and Gwen walked in. Away from one another.

And in what a shock it was for every other camper as their counselors were dressed not only casually, but looking fresh AF. In Nikki's words. David, for his attire, was wearing tight blue jean pants, a green flannel button that clung to his body tightly, lumberjack boots, and his signature yellow bandanna around his neck. Gwen, on the other hand, wore tight velvet pants, a purple blouse with a black faux fur jacket over it, letting her hair down for the night.

"Holy shit...they actually look kinda good." Niel gawked.

"Great, this should be easy, there's no way they can resist each other looking like that." Max said.

"I don't know guys...Flower Scouts are here." Nikki pointed outside the window, where an RV had parked and out walked the Sasha, Erin, and Tabii with one eye. All wearing more formal and elite versions of their usual uniforms with Miss Priss close behind wearing a pink shift dress that accentuated her hips.

"Fuck...it had to be them." Max said.

The Garden Mother made her way over to both counselors. Going directly to David, as she knew he was the new owner of Camp Campbell. She took in his form, this wasn't the first time she'd met him. In fact, she remembered him being one of Campbell's more peachy campers back in the day.

"Oh Davey, it's been far too long." She said sultrily.


	5. Chapter 5

"How have you been sweetie?" Miss Priss smiled coquettishly, David had certainly grew up to become a tall drink of water. The look she gave him was not lost on Gwen either, who rolled her eyes at the older woman.

 _As if David would ever go for a dried leather bag like her._ Gwen thought, but upon looking down and seeing the mature woman's bust, she inherently crossed her arms under her breasts to make them, futilely, appear bigger.

"Miss Priss, it has been a while, I've been great. Moving up in the world." He turned to Gwen. "Gwen, this is Penelope Priss, she was to be Garden Mother back when I was a young Camp Campbell camper." He introduced both of them. Gwen held her hand forward and Miss Priss took it in hers.

"You must be Davey's little helper. I bet feel so lucky working for such a handsome man." Miss Priss gave her a back handed compliment.

"Oh hehe, well I don't know about luck, but definitely grateful to have such an excellent co-counselor." Gwen replied back, making sure that she emphasized her equal position in standing with David.

"Oh, my apologies. Well, not all ladies can work under a sweet man like David." She said, preparing her posture to intimidate Gwen. Accentuating her hips, curves, breasts, and stature. It seemed to work, because Gwen looked down for a second. Between both ladies, it was clear that Penelope held all the cards in her favor when it came to voluptuous looks. But there was one thing that came with Miss Priss that was not only a strength, but also an exploitable weakness for Gwen. Experience. I.e time.

"Oh trust me, but I certainly wouldn't know just how sweet David was back in the day." Gwen smirked, regaining her confidence at how much of a slight it was to Miss Priss.

"Well, look at you two getting along all nice-like." David smiled, oblivious to their verbal catfight. "I'm going to help Quartermaster with unloading the boxes and we'll get this party started in no time." He said as he walked off.

Gwen and Miss Priss looked at one another with territorial eyes. Both eager to just rip into one another, but remaining very ladylike for such an event, especially when surrounded by kids on both their sides. They didn't speak, but their message came across pretty clear from their stares alone. They definitely were going to keep their distance tonight, but from each other's sight? Not a chance.

* * *

After everything had been arranged on the Flower Scouts side, Max knew that his plans were likely going to be sabotaged, given that he knew from experience what the the trio of Sasha, Tabii, and Erin were capable of. It was only after the initial sales have been exchanged between some of the campers, the music began and the kids got into the groove of things did Max's plan fall apart. Tabii had managed to drag Niel away from his group, leaving him and Nikki to carry out the plan.

"Alright, so here's the new plan." Max adapted to the situation as he pulled Nikki close. Appearing as though they dancing, but were actually discussing strategy. "It's up to you and me now to make sure that David and Gwen get together without a hitch. We can't count on Niel anymore to tell Quartermaster to put on the right songs, so we're just gonna have to roll with the ones that play."

"Ok!" Nikki shouted excitedly, eager to set the plan in motion. She secretly liked the idea of both Gwen and David being together. She felt as though they were cute a cute couple and secretly shipped them together. Niel once commented how she was a trash shipper or something along the same lines, but she rolled with it. "Alright, so you got Gwen?" She suggested.

"Actually, I was thinking maybe you talked to her, while I talked with David." He said.

"What?! You're the one that got Gwen worried in the first place, wouldn't it make sense that you were coming clean to her and I took David since he's always sweet to me?" She reminded.

"We're trying to avoid raising suspicion, genius." He scolded sarcastically. "If I talk to her, she'll know somethings up. And because David doesn't know it was me that fucked up what they had, he definitely won't suspect anything from me. He still somehow trusts me blindly." He reminded. Nikki smacked her lips.

"Fine, here's to hoping." She said as they split up their dance and went off to their respective counselor counterparts.

Just as Nikki was making her way through the crowd, Gwen's phone vibrated in her jacket pocket. She quickly went to check it and saw a message from Joshua.

 _I'm outside. You inside the cabin with the lights on?_

"Shit. I forgot to call it off." Gwen rushed outside just as Nikki had reached her. On Max's side, he had been intercepted by Sasha.

"Goddammit Sasha get the fuck outta the way. Aren't you supposed to be at the sales booth, or something?" He asked, trying to get passed her.

"Actually~" She said in her drawled out valley girl accent. "Erin is taking control of the booth." She pointed to it, where the heterochromatic girl was making sales left and right. "I wanted to talk to you about making more cookie box purchases. I know you've got what's his name's credit card." She smirked.

"Geez, why don't you leave me alone? I got something important to do." He continued to get blocked by her, making it look like they were dancing in place.

"Look, our Garden Mother said that the girl with the most cookie box sales tonight will get to go to the spa with her everyday for a week." Sasha explained/complained. "And I really want that." She revealed.

"Max!" Nikki shoved Sasha out of the way and took hold of his hand. "We got a problem!" She exclaimed.

"For fuck's sake, what now?" He dragged his hands along his face in frustration.

"That!" Nikki pointed to Gwen walking in with some guy that appeared similar to David. But it wasn't David, he was a different shade of red-haired. Softer.

"Golly, Gwen. I sure am glad I decided to check it out, this seems like it'd be way cooler for a first date." Joshua said excitedly. When he had arrived and Gwen came to explain why she didn't text him sooner, he'd invited himself into the get-together. Gwen, being initially polite, let him in. But just wanted to get the hell out of there as quick as possible.

"No. Fucking. Way." Max's jaw dropped. Gwen couldn't believe it. Well, she wasn't sure if Joshua was, by personality, a carbon copy of David, or if it had been so gloomy between her and David recently that such a sudden burst of annoying optimism seemed so foreign at the moment. Or perhaps he genuinely was just worse than David. "Abort the plan! We gotta get them out of here before David see's them. I'll keep him distracted." Max said urgently. "You try to kick them out, hurry!" He commanded. Nikki nodded and went to do as he said.

"This is such a nice little party you've set up. No wonder you weren't able to text me. You did a heck of a job." Joshua complimented her. It was getting on her nerves. She started to piece two and two together that maybe he was naively stupid enough to think this was an actual date.

"Yes, it was a long day and I just want to get out of here." She tugged at his shoulder.

"Yes, I agree, you guys mosey on outta here." Nikki showed up and tried to shoo them out. Gwen looked down at her in confusion.

"Hello, little one. Who might you be?" Joshua said, radiating niceness more annoyingly than David. To which Nikki found herself unable to ignore and began to talk to him.

"Fucking damnit." Gwen grabbed the bridge of her nose as she was ignored. She took a seat and resigned herself to this inevitable date with him at her job, with Nikki joining in. She might as well get to know the guy.

Max was too late. David turned his head and saw that Gwen was with some guy that looked annoying. David, sensing Max's presence next to him.

"Max...who's that?" He asked, unable to find anything good about this situation. Max gulped nervously.

"He's...Gwen's date." Max admitted.

"Oh." Max could hear the hurt in David's voice. "I'm going to um...excuse me." He walked away from where he stood and went to purchase a box of vanilla wafers and some water from the refreshment tables and took a seat on the far side adjacent to where Gwen was seated. He was in such an emotional rut that he was unable to hear Max trying to get his attention to help make him feel better.

"Damnit idiot, I'm talking to you." Max worried. David appeared catatonically functional. He looked down, sighing at how badly the situation had gotten that he went to regroup with his team. The party was almost over and most of the campers were getting tired and wanted to go back to sleep.

"Oh god!" Niel appeared, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Niel, what the fuck? Where have you been? Our plan's shot." Max clued him in on the events of the night.

"I've been trying to get away from Tabii all night. I managed to remind Preston that she could act!" Niel explained. "You said that the plan's shot?" Niel asked.

"Yes, dipshit. We're out of ideas." Max sighed, Niel frowned.

"Then we do it." Niel squinted his eyes in determination. "My way." He said as he took out the pills.

"Seriously, Niel what the fuck is wrong with you and those pills? Who even gave them to you?" Max asked.

"I found them in Quartermasters quarters. They're the dysFUNctional problem solving pills. And boy is David and Gwen's relationship dysfunctional at this point." Niel said naively. "I was hoping to give it to them both, but I think I'll only have time to give it to David before Tabii finds me." Niel said, as he pushed Max out of the way and placed one pill in Davis cup of water without him noticing.

"Goddammit Niel." Max sighed.

David, in his emotionally distraught stupor, ate a wafer and down it with water, unbeknownst to him that he'd just taken the pill. He sighed before having to make the announcement that the party would be coming to a close. Miss Priss noticed that David was all alone, while that young hussy was with some other idiot. Penelope got up from her seat and made her way over to David.

"This was a great party you organized last minute Davey. You sure grew into your big-boy pants." She pointed to his belt. This caused David to blush slightly.

"I well," He cleared his throat. "I learned to adapt." He put on his fake smile. They both noticed that a tent began to grow in his pants. David scratched the back of his head, unsure of what to do. Whilst Miss Priss took it as a compliment. She still had it, she thought. She continued to admire how his shirt pressed perfectly against all the right parts of his body. Oh, she was sure she was going to have him tonight.

"Of course, it seems only yesterday that you were the sweet little boy asking to buy cookies from me." She flirted. "Oh how time flies." She stroked her own cheek. David, trying to be polite ceased her fears.

"It does, you don't look a day over 45." He smiled as he took a sip from his drink. Her face cracked with slight anger.

"I'm 38." She gritted, but not wanting to say anything to ruin taking him with her tonight.

"Hm?" David asked.

"Nothing, how nice of you to say." She smiled a faux smile in return. "Why, Davey, I believe you've raised your flagpole at me." She pointed down to his pants, where indeed his member was pressing harder and harder into his pants.

"Oh my gosh." He leaned backwards. "I'm sorry Miss Priss. I didn't mean to I-" She cut him off.

"Its ok Davey, I don't mind." She smirked again, giving him a boost of confidence. "You know, I was thinking, perhaps me and my girls could spend the night in your camp. The girls could...share cabins with your girls, while you and I could spend the night in your counselors cabin." She smirked down at him, insinuating exactly what it sounded like. David, in any other circumstance wouldn't have understood the invitation, but because of recent events, he'd managed to have caught on. He quickly looked behind Penelope towards Gwen and Joshua. Gwen quickly turned her head back to the conversation with Joshua, putting on a fake smile. They seemed to be hitting it off pretty well. His fists clenched.

 _You know what, I deserve this. Even if it is with...her. Oh gosh, I don't mean to sound mean to her, she's beautfiul, I guess...in a mature sense. Besides, Gwen is obviously going to be busy tonight._ He frowned at the thought.

"Sure, I'd be more than happy to accommodate you gals. But um..." He thought about it. "The counselor cabins are for me and Gwen..." He tried to salvage the situation.

"Oh what a shame." She looked disinterested on purpose to get him to change plans to get him to want it.

"I mean, if you wouldn't mind too badly, I suggest, perhaps, your RV?" He asked, boldly even for him.

"My my, Davey, how weren't kidding when you said you've adapted to it." She smiled, taking out a pack of cigarettes. "Care to join me before calling it a night?" She offered.

"No thanks, I'm not much of a smoker. But I'll see you in your vehicle after I finish up here." She smiled and walked out for a pre-sex smoke out. David was cleaning some of the cups and plates left on the tables and began to dismantle some of the decorations. Gwen had been watching the final interactions between David and Miss Priss. And she in turn couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy, and anger. She excused herself from Joshua. She pretty much ignored him when she saw Gwen and the older bitch talking a while back.

"Hey David." She said, offering a nervous smile as she stood behind him as he picked up the empty cups. David turned back to look up at her.

"Oh...hey Gwen. I hope you and your date..." He gulped to avoid saying something stupid. "Enjoyed the event." He nearly gritted.

"Yeah...we did. We did a good job tonight...didn't we?" She didn't know what the hell she was doing talking to him. Maybe a part of her wanted to stop him from going off with Miss Priss tonight. She figured, since she saw his morning wood had taken the night shift.

"Yeah we did." He smiled awkwardly.

"So...you and Miss Priss caught up, huh?" A sliver of her disapproval slipped her lips. Something not lost on David.

"Yeah...I'm spending the night in her RV." He chose to say it as nonchalantly as possible. Making sure she knew it meant nothing and she had no right to question it. This seemed to piss Gwen off.

"Seriously, with her? David, she's a bitch." She got accusatory. David was not one to defend Miss Priss, but he was not going to let Gwen judge her for his decision to sleep with her.

"Gwen, this really is none of your business anymore about who I choose to spend the night with." He frowned at her, she slouched, and found herself wanting to ruin it for David tonight.

"David, she's clearly a fucking cougar that is taking advantage of you because you're young." She half-shouted.

"Mature she may be, but as far as me being taken advantage of, I can surely tell you that this won't affect me in the slightest." He looked directly at her as he said that. "And what do you care about my night life all of a sudden, you're the one that broke things off in the first place." He told at her.

"Yeah, because you're the kind of guy that gets too attached to something and I broke it off for both our sake. Now you're running to closest rebound you could find because you're still hung up over me!" She said without wanting to. As soon as the words left her mouth, she regretted them. David clenched his teeth and fists.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Gwen, if I'm the one the one who's hung up on you, how come you went ahead and looked for a cheaper version of me!" He pointed to an oblivious Joshua, who was fiddling with plastic spoons and forks.

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about." She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, not wanting to address his point. "Just go fuck that bitch for all I care." She said, already irritated at herself and him.

"Fine. I will." He stormed out. Gwen in turn looked at the remaining campers.

"Alright, all of you off to bed now!" She shouted unintentionally, but the message was pretty clear, and all the campers and scouts ran out of the mess hall, Quartermaster following close behind. She went ahead and took Joshua by his shoulder. "Come on. We're spending the night in my cabin." She demanded, practically dragging him.

"Okay." He smiled.

"Fuck..." Max, Niel, and Nikki said in unison at how badly the night had turned out.

* * *

Gwen pushed open the door to her and David's cabin and let Joshua in. She was clearly pissed off at her last interaction with David. But her date failed to have caught on.

"Wow. Nice place. So which ones your side?" Joshua asked as he looked between her and David's bed. Gwen looked at them both and in her anger, she looked at David's bed.

"That one." She dragged him by his hand over to David's bed. She pushed him on the bed and began to kiss him aggressively, removing her clothes in the process. Even then, she still had to clue him in that she planned on fucking him. After several dumbass questions he finally understood and went with it eagerly.

Pretty soon they were both naked and she took control of the situation and straddled him. Even in her angry and horny state, she couldn't help but compare him to David. He might have looked like the happy go lucky counselor, hell he was actually somehow more annoying than David, but he certainly wasn't as skilled as him. He hesitated too much and she felt as though she was doing all the work the entire time. Joshua for his part, was a little surprised at how commanding Gwen was, but he figured that he somewhat liked it at the moment. Her pressing her nails deep into the skin of his chest and practically slamming herself down on him. He thought for sure this was her technique to get her partners off. In reality she was just keeping him in place so that she could get off as quickly as possible and rid herself of the need she'd been having all week.

Gwen would recall all the little things David would do to her that sent her over the edge before taking her where she was. David would always know where to kiss, tease, and grab to get her excited. Josh didn't have a fucking clue what he was doing, specifically with her. He wasn't necessarily bad, as she managed to get off, though she knew it was all her doing.

Once she finished, Joshua was definitely spent for the night, she was about to suggest that he leave, but he had already fallen asleep. Gwen sighed, not that she wanted to go again with Joshua, but because he was at the edge of the bed while she was against the wall. She felt really shitty at that point, having done it in David's bed. Since the idiot was asleep she was pinned in place. She figured she'd wake him up and get him out before David returned in the morning.

As she settled in place for the night, making sure that Joshua couldn't cuddle her, she thought of her David and wished he was there instead.

* * *

David knocked the door on the RV where he was greeted to Miss Priss in a see-through nightgown. He was still mad over his confrontation with Gwen and made his way inside, almost forcefully. Much to the Garden Mother's delight. David had never been with a mature woman before, but the best way he could describe it was like being a little kid in a candy where everything was expired past its due date. It'd taste sweet at first, but it'd eventually make you sick later.

David also noted that everything about her struggled to stay in place. Miss Priss was definitely not as tight as Gwen, nor as reciprocating. He was well aware that he was doing all the work, but with how loudly the woman beneath him was moaning, he didn't think much of it.

Penelope, for her part, was enjoying every bit of this. David was much stronger and virile than he appeared and she knew she hit the jackpot with him. Hell, she didn't even have to do anything except offer a position and he'd take it. She was sure that he was likely mad over another girl. Whoever this girl was, the Garden Mother was glad that she kicked Davey to the curb and got him angry enough to plow her as roughly as he was doing.

After an hour and half, David fell on top of the older woman, completely spent, then rolled over, falling asleep. Miss Priss could've sworn that the boy was inhuman with his performance before she fell asleep in turn. Chalking this as one of her personal best.

* * *

Several hours later, David woke up early and quietly began to get ready for work. He had a headache from the rigorous activities the night before and wanted to get out as soon as possible.

"Good morning, Davey." Miss Priss yawned as she lit up her cigarette. "Leaving so soon?" She teased.

"Yeah, I um...have to get back to work." He offered a nervous smile.

"Don't suppose you'd care for a repeat of last night?" She chuckled.

"Thanks, Penelope, but I have to decline. Sorry." He said easily, rubbing his eyes.

"Don't be, you were exceptionally great, Davey." She complimented. "So, who was it?" She asked.

"Excuse me?" He was confused by her question.

"Oh Davey, in my experience, a man doesn't fuck as hard you did unless he was heartbroken or cheating on his wife." She smirked.

"I..." David fixed his belt and put his shirt on. "That doesn't concern you." He replied, tying his boots together.

"I beg to differ. If it means you keep on going like that, I want to make sure it happens again so I can take good care of you." She laughed. He looked at her with a frown. "Oh Davey, I'm only joking around." She inhaled her cigarette smoke. "Mostly." She smiled.

"I got to go. I'll inform your girls that you're up. Drive safely." He said and quickly got out of the RV. She finished her smoke and stretched in place, satisfied with herself.

David went ahead and walked over to his and Gwen's counselor cabin. He opened the door and walked in. His head still hurting and his vision still somewhat impaired because of it. He could make out his stand and opened the drawer to reach for his deodorant. The sound woke Gwen up from Davids bed. Gwen was shocked as she opened her eyes to see David standing only inches away from his own bed. She cursed at herself in her mind, regretting not having kicked Joshua out when she could. David yawned before opening his eyes and saw Gwen on his bed. With Joshua next to her.

"David! I..." David dropped the deodorant, waking up Joshua. Gwen's heart sank as Joshua and David made contact.

"Oh...hey man, sorry. You guys gotta work, right? You mind if I stay in Gwen's bed a little longer?" He asked, snuggling into the bed more. Gwen gawked at Joshua's abrasive attitude.

"Get out." David said. Joshua looked up. A bit bothered by the request.

"Sorry, friend. What was that?" He asked innocently.

"David, look this is my fault, I-" Gwen began to speak quickly, knowing she fucked up royally.

"I said." David clenched his fists and approached his bed menacingly. "Get out." David was practically staring daggers at the other man. "I'm not going to repeat myself." He said with finality.

* * *

Most of the campers had already woken up, and began to gather outside the mess hall.

"Door's locked." Nerf said. "Are Gwen and David not up yet?" He asked.

"Yeah, where even are they?" Harrison looked about. Nikki, Niel, and Max both remained quiet, having an idea of where they were.

Suddenly, they could hear a commotion being made inside their cabin and the front door was kicked open as David was dragging a struggling naked man out of the cabin and kicked him out of the cabin.

"And stay out!" David yelled in a way the campers have never heard him shout. David threw the man's clothes back at him. Joshua stood up, humiliated but still annoying nice.

"Alright! I'm sorry!" He covered himself up with the clump of his clothes. "Gwen! Call me!" He called after her inside. David's physically turned red with fury.

"Rah!" He threw his deodorant at the man as hard as he could. Joshua ran to his car. The campers looked on at David with mixtures of shock and impression. David turned to Quartermaster. "Get the kids their breakfast and keep them busy. I'm going out." He said, getting the keys and heading to the parked campmobile. Gwen had run out, covered in David's blanket.

"David! Wait!" She tried to catch up to him.

"What Gwen?! What could you possibly say that can calm me down after what I just saw?!" He asked seriously, he's eyes threatening to spill tears. His nose and cheeks red with anger and sadness.

"I'm sorry..." Was all she could say, holding her tears back.

"Me too." He said, his voice lowered significantly getting in the campmobile and driving off. Gwen walked back into the cabin, she looked at the kids before going in.

"Do whatever you guys want today. Camp is yours until David comes back." She said, closing the door and going to her bed. And crying herself back to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Gwen looked over to David's bed and began to think of all the things that she shouldn't have done. She shouldn't have let Joshua stay the night or for the evening prior, she shouldn't have told David what he could and couldn't do. But the most regret she was having now, was that she shouldn't have broken things off with David. She turned to her bed and walked somberly to it.

Her anxiety kept pounding away at her thinking back on every decision she's made that have lead to her current moment. She looked up at her medication, but decided against taking it. Figuring out that whatever attack she was getting, she deserved, and instead her eyes focused on the letter of recommendation David had given for her.

* * *

David had driven into town and parked outside Muffin Tops and looked at the strip club with hard contemplation. His hand was about to push open the doors, hesitating ever so slightly before deciding to pull it back and instead walked over to "The Only Bar". Taking a seat at the booth, the barkeep, with no other customers to serve this early in the morning, decided to tend David.

"Hey there, Red." He said. "You're a little early for your Shirley." He noted.

"Not here for those today." David slouched in his seat. "I'll take a Tequila Sunrise today." He ordered.

"Whoa, bit strong for you, idn't?" The barkeep asked.

"Just make it happen, please?" David begged, even in his emotional state, he refused to address anyone with a bad attitude. The barkeep went ahead and made David his drink.

"What's got ya down, if you don't my asking." He asked as he handed David his drink.

"Woman troubles..." David replied simply as he took a swig.

"The ol' ball and chain huh?" The barkeep picked up an empty glass and began wiping it with a dried towel.

"No...just...troubles with a friend who...I shouldn't have gotten 'involved' with." David began to spill his emotion. Not slurring them, but getting a lot more affected by it than his usual Shirley Temple.

"Ah, one of those situations, huh? Can't say I'm a fan, someone always ends up catchin feelings." The barkeep continued to wipe the glass.

"That's the thing...we didn't." He took a bigger sip than before. "Well...to be honest...I think we did before it started...and I guess it scared and caused her to end it. I didn't object." He took another drink. "I should have, but I didn't. Then we both take rebounds to spite each other and..." David sighed. "Here we are now."

"It seems to me that you both fell in love, regardless if neither of you wanted it to happen. And in all honestly, now both of you are hurting due to separation." The barkeep said. David looked up at him, trying to understand what point he was trying to make. "What I am saying is, since you're both sorry you hurt one another and clearly miss what you had, this is beyond just a wham bam and more of uh...the 'L' word." He said. David looked at his phone, scrolling past a couple things to find a picture of Gwen smiling. She was so beautiful.

"You know what...you're right, who cares about what's going to happen. I'd rather have us love one another than be petty and hurtful!" David said as he tried to stand up before falling. Looking over the counter, the Barkeep shook his head as David knocked himself out.

"He may have had too much."

* * *

"G-Gwen!" David gasped as he woke up. "Where am I?" He looked around.

"Oh, you're finally awake, we were afraid you might have to stay till close." David looked toward the voice and saw the waitress he'd met a couple week ago. "You're in the only bar in town, silly." She said.

"Right." He stood up, suddenly feeling a rush to his head. "Ow..."

"Oh, don't stress yourself too much now, you've hit your noggin' pretty hard." She said with sincerity. "I bandaged you up as best as I could." She smiled, referring to the bandage she wrapped around his forehead.

"Thanks, that was so nice of you." He smiled at her. "What time is it?" He asked.

"Oh, its about to be six. You better hurry up and catch up to that Gwen gal. From what barkeep told me, you seem to be in a bit of a rush." She reminded.

"Gwen You're right, oh geez!" David quickly got up and reached into his pocket to pay for his drinks and give them both generous tips for keeping him safe. "Thank you so much." He rushed out to the Campmobile and drove just slightly over the speed limit to get to the camp.

He was eager to mend fences with his CBFL, and to hopefully build their way up to a stable CCFL (Camp Couple For Life) relationship. His heart was practically soaring with adrenaline as he parked the car and got out to go back inside the counselor's cabin.

"Gwen!" He yelled her name, only to find the cabin empty. He quickly ran to the mess hall. "Gwen!" He called out for her again. "Gwen!" He began to get more desperate. He then ran to the lake, where he saw the campers playing in the water, Quartermaster keeping his only eye on them. "Oh, QM, the campers are with you, have you seen Gwen by any chance?" He asked, full of hope.

QM looked at David as if her were the saddest charity case of all time, before putting his good hand on the boy's shoulder.

"David, there are times in life when you think you're about to cross the finish line. And sometimes those moments in life you realize that even though you're about to cross it, every other racer crosses it before you realize they're on the final one and you're on the second to last round." QM said.

"What...what are you saying?!" David's smile began to die.

"The girl's gone, David. She submitted her resignation." He finally delivered the blow and gave him her letter of resignation. David looked at the letter as if it were the scariest thing mankind has ever discovered.

"She...quit? Without saying goodbye?" David's eyes began to water, reading the last thing he felt he'd in her hand-writing again.

* * *

"Well, if this letter comes from the Golden Camper David, than who am I to turn down such a potentially great Camp Administrator?" The desk jockey said and looked at Gwen with a smile as he took his hand out to shake it. "You're hired."

"You won't be disappointed, sir." Gwen said with a faux smile.


	7. Chapter 7

The following day, David woke up with such an empty feeling in his chest. He figured it was because it was the Tequila Sunrises the day before, but upon looking on Gwen's empty side of the Cabin, his heart sunk even deeper than the bottom of Lake Lilac.

He got up lazily, and stretched before beginning his morning routine. Much slower than usual, since a big reason as to why he even got up in the morning was to greet Gwen, he couldn't bring himself to keep an upbeat attitude. Regardless, he forced a smile. Just because this was his second break up at camp, it didn't mean his job performance, or his relationship with the campers had to suffer. He had a job and duty to do. As well as a reputation to maintain as the happy-go-lucky Camp Man.

The day went on as best as David could make of it. He believed that he was doing an above average job in keeping order with the Camp Campbell Campers, however, the reality was, that the only reason there was any semblance of order, was due to them all pitying him for Gwen's absence. They knew how bad David could get with after his breakup with Bonquisha. The campers tried to behave as best they could, worried that he would revert to a state of constant crying.

But however, much to their surprise and worry, David remained calm, but certainly not chipper. There was an aura of sadness bleeding from his person that could only be described as depressing. Which coming from David, seemed to be the end of the world. Doomsday, Ragnarok, Armageddon, Etcetera. Max, on any other circumstances, would have been shit-eating-grin happy, but knowing he had a hand in making David this sad.

"Alright, campers. Today we're going to learn how to use photoshop and editing." David said boringly. "Unfortunately we only have the one computer. Fortunately, we do have the working projector. So...take notes." He said as he lead them to the mess hall where he began the lesson. "For practice we'll be using...um...colored paper, plastic scissors, paper letters and magazines from last years." He said as he spread the materials out for them all. Unevenly. He took a seat behind them as he began the lesson and allowed them to do what they need to do.

He sighed and after finishing teaching the photoshop tools, he exited out the projector and looked at random websites on the laptop. The campers kept stealing glances at him, but didn't know what to do. They didn't want to upset him with meaningless promises of her coming back, or that it will get better overtime. It would, but it was not the time, they thought, to tell him. He was too vulnerable and anything could set him off. To them, the best strategy was to wait before supporting.

David looked at how quiet the campers were as they worked, and it dawned upon him that they needed more than just one counselor to look over them. He was going to need help. This grace period of pity from his campers wouldn't last forever, he had to prepare for the upcoming returning chaos of the camp. He began to prepare an ad for the newspaper on the laptop. He figured he had a good amount of money to make sure the ad was printed and enough to hopefully get someone in Sleepy Peak paid a decent (abysmal) pay.

* * *

Gwen had woken up to the sound of her blaring alarm clock, after beating herself up to sleep the night before. She still couldn't believe she was no longer working at Camp Campbell. Now she practically oversaw it along with other camps near and out the Sleepy Peak County area. She couldn't deny that ever since her and David parted ways, her body had woken up feeling a lot colder.

"Forget it, Gwen...you left him without warning, and you deserve to feel like a piece of shit for it." She sighed and got up to get ready for her new job. Doing her make-up, preparing her hairstyle in that of an office appropriate style that she still had no idea what it was yet. "Guess I'll find out today." She chuckled emptily.

She put on her professional work attire and took the company leased car that they had given her to get to work. Part of the perks that came with getting the Golden Letter of Recommendation from David himself, meant that the candidate of which he spoke of was worth investing in greatly. As great as it was to have a car that actually worked, it still made her feel like shit. Knowing she only had it because of David. Who, no doubt, was miserable right now.

"Nope. Not gonna think about it. Can't think about it." She promised herself. "Gotta be a mature adult about this." She parallel parked in the parking lot of the administrative offices of Camp Corp. She took a deep breath and prepared herself for what no doubt would be the toughest part of the job. Getting acquainted with all the staff that didn't know her.

To which, surprisingly enough, everyone was super nice to her. Not as nice as David.

"Let's face it, no one could ever be as nice as him." She thought to herself.

Most of the day, she learned how the office worked, what most of the schedule consisted of, making sure to market the camps well and organize kids into each camp not only for summer but other seasons. Overall, she was enjoying this new, air-conditioned, work environment. She was learning the ropes quickly and enjoying every second of it. Yet something, albeit pushed as back as she could, was nagging at her mind.

She knew perfectly well what it was. Or rather...who.

* * *

That night, after the campers went back to their tents, David took to checking the budget and, as it turned out, there was not enough to actually pay the newspaper to print it. There was never enough to go around it seemed. He sighed and figured he'd use the last of the colored paper to print flyers instead and drive into town to staple them where he could.

Taking the Campmobile, he went ahead into town to deliver the flyers on poles, windows, and inside some of the shops. He forewent the process of asking if he could put them up in the firstplace as almost all places were passed closing time, and since it was a quiet and small town, no one would pay it any mind. Passing by The Only Bar In Town, he taped some on the door. Barkeep and Waitress waved at David, and he waved back. He would have to figure a way to pay them back for taking care of him, after he knocked himself out in the bar.

His last stop was his, arguably, least favorite part of town: Muffin Topz. There was something in the eyes of the girls he saw go in to work there that had an air of...deadness to them. He knew that they hated the job. He sighed and figured he'd avoid the establishment. It was only then that he noticed her Lithium Chloride Flamed pink hair that made him stop.

It was Waitress.

"Now what is she doing heading in there? This can't be good." He said and quickly went ahead and approached her before she could open the door.

"David! Nice to see you again! I was wondering why you were in town with those funny looking papers." She offered a smile that for some reason reminded him of his own before this entire debacle.

"Oh! Well, I was just putting this flyers up in town...the camp needs a bit of help. I'm looking to hire someone for a co-counseling position. I've been handling things well as is, but figured I'd need help sooner than later." Although he put on a fake smile, she could see from the bags under his eyes that something was getting to him.

"Oh, whatever happened to that darling friend of yours?" She asked, remembering that he worked with someone else. She saw she hit a nerve and flinched when David's smile faded to a frown.

"She...accepted a promotion and is no longer helping me run the camp anymore." He explained briefly.

"Oh, honey, I'm so sorry." She then took a flyer from his hand. "Huh, this doesn't seem so bad. Definitely looks like the pay is better there than here." She thumbed Muffin Topz. "Think I can get an interview?" She asked sincerely. David's jaw dropped.

"You...really want to work for-I mean with me?" He asked, a bit surprised.

"Sure, I've always been great with kids, in fact, got a little niece enrolled in that there Flower Scouts Camp not far from yours." She smiled.

"Oh...Well, this is actually good news. I think I can set up an interview tomorrow morning." He said, his lost color sort of returning to his face.

"Why wait tomorrow?" She asked with a million gigawatt smile, taking his hand and leading him to a bench nearby. "You're already here, and I'd hate for you to spend so much on gas from and to the camp." She smiled. David gave a smile of his own in return, taking down notes already.

"Concerned over budgetary expenses and knows how to curve them. Very good." He said, impressed as they sat down and began the shoe-in process for her job application. And near the end of the interview, they arranged that she would work Mondays to Wednesdays at the Only Bar in Town, and Thursdays to Saturday she'd assist him at the Camp.

"Thank you, David. I look forward to working with you." She smiled, holding her hand out to shake his.

"Likewise. I am positive you will enjoy working there and can't wait." The color had nearly returned to his person in its entirety. His near pale skin almost glowing its tan peach color of origin. As they parted ways, David made the trek home, all thoughts of Gwen having been pushed to the back of his head.

* * *

The day had gone perfect for Gwen. She got to meet everyone, learned the ropes faster than she, or anyone else, expected her to. And not a trace of stress fucked with her mind. She was walking out of the building after clocking out, saying her goodbyes to everyone she had met. Upon reaching her car, however, she broke down. A part of her missed it all. The chaos, the stress, the noise, the disorder.

The camp.

The Campers and David.

 _Her_ Campers.

 _Her_ David.

She had to somehow make it right by him. She figured that by the end of the week, she had to talk to David. At the very least talk with him, and the campers. She knew she had to make things right. It may not have fixed them, but...at least she'd do right by them. She would. She promised herself.


	8. Chapter 8

Monday had begun with David getting a bit of his pep back into his walk. He'd begun to get back into his routine around the camp. He'd figure he'd count the days down to Thursday when the Waitress girl started. He got a really good feeling about her when she talked with him.

As he looked himself over in the mirror, he noticed that he looked brighter than before, though not as much as prior to all the sad events that took place. He took a deep breath as he turned towards and opened it to see

"Hey?!" He said cheerfully confused as Waitress was on the other side of the door.

"Hey." She gave her award winning smile in return. "I'm so sorry for showing up early and unexpected." She tilted her head in embarrassment.

"Oh! There's nothing to be sorry about. I'm happy to see you, I just...wasn't expecting you till Thursday." He exclaimed.

"Well, Barkeep said that I hadn't taken a day off in the longest time, and recommended I take a personal day today and tomorrow." She explained herself. "So I figured why not use this opportunity and time to get to know the job better?" She smiled.

"Initiative and prioritizing. You have the best qualities ever to make and Camp Campbell Camp Counselor." His neck shook with each c coming from that quadruple alliteration.

"Aw, you're sweet. And thanks. Shall we get started?" She asked.

"I'll lead the way."

And so David showed her the campgrounds while the Quartermaster saw over the campers. With every gaze David stole from the Waitress, he could see how beautiful her contrasting colors clashed with the earthy and natural ones of the Camp around them. He could feel himself blushing more and more with every time his eyes fell on her.

This had not gone unnoticed by Waitress. But she didn't find it at all invasive or disrespectful. She saw no ill will behind his ocean green eyes. In fact, she stole some glances over him of her own. For a skinny fella, he sure had a very tolerant body to the environment around them.

David, unbeknownst to her, or even himself for that matter, had turned the tour of the camp into a sort of date where he took her to his favorite places as a kid. And the Waitress, enjoying his company couldn't help but awe at his stories.

"Gee, Camp Man, with all these stories of it being a great camp, I'm surprised I haven't seen your little campers." She teased. Suddenly David snapped out of his daze.

"Oh my gosh the campers, I totally forgot about them!" He clasped the sides of his head before taking Waitress by the hand and leading them back to the mess hall, where they burst through the doors to find the all the campers were still eating breakfast. Quartermaster cooking slop in the kitchen. They all turned to see David holding this strange woman's hand at the door. But only three campers in particular were familiar with her.

"Um...Good morning campers." He introduced himself awkwardly. "I'd like to introduce you to our soon to be New Camp Counselor." David explained.

"Hey, ya'll." She smiled and waved at the campers. "Its so nice to be here, David here has shown me parts of the camp. He insists this place is the best, and I for one, think it just might be." She looked at him with innocent eyes.

The campers jaws had all dropped as they saw just how much of an energetic and optimistic as David the waitress was. A terrible contrast to Gwen's own pessimistic and cynical personality that they all have grown accustomed to. But at the same time, her bubbly smile was somehow contagious and a good handful of the campers were already infected with it.

* * *

Back at Camp Corps., Gwen was organizing camp expenditures and expenses suited for each camp in her own, air conditioned and sound-proof office. However, every other camp that she kept encountering only reminded her of Camp Campbell. Specifically of a red-headed idiot who felt more excitement for it that he should.

"Space Camp, Magic Camp, LARPing Camp." She frowned. "Seriously, anything else here to remind me of that fucking place?" She let out a sigh of contempt. "Why couldn't I handle Band Camp, or Dance Camp, hell...I'd happily take on Math Camp. Guh..." She looked up at the ceiling. "Fuck...I really miss them all." She looked over to her phone, tempted to text him.

"Gwendolyn?" She snapped up to look at her fellow supervisor.

"Yea?" She replied.

"How are those expenses coming along?" They asked.

"Coming good actually. I'm cutting down on some things that don't make sense for certain camps to have. I feel as though pen and paper supplies are more useful for others.

"Good, we really lucked out with you. Keep up the good work." They said before leaving. Gwen turned back to her phone before putting it away.

"Later." She said to herself not too convincingly, and completely put it off all day. And not even at the end of it.

* * *

Tuesday seemed to come and go quickly for David. He showed the Waitress how even more ropes on the camp. He explained to her each of the personalities of his campers, and what were the best methods of approaching most problems. Waitress took in the information better than David could ever have anticipated from anyone other than himself. She showed a kind of support towards the campers, who at first seemed hostile towards, but due to her bubbly attitude and shining smile, was able to win them over by taking the time and effort to understanding their interests and being...well, motherly.

Many were in sudden support of Waitress, mostly because she seemed to justify their mischievous activities because they were kids. As for Max, on the other hand, he was skeptical about the entire thing. Still feeling guilty from how his plan to get him and Gwen back together having backfired so terribly.

Wednesday, was when she had a full shift at the Bar, and the whole day David was distracted thinking about her. Her beautiful smile, her huge heart, and her ability to easily fit into the camp. Max noticed this and thought about how bad this could get.

"David." The Camp man snapped out of it and looked down at his successor.

"Yes, Max?" He asked nicely.

"What the fuck are you thinking about?" Max questioned his pseudo-dad.

"Language." David sighed, tired of having to remind Max every time.

"I'm serious. What's going on between you and that pink haired lady?" Max asked accusingly.

"Nothing." David chuckled at the silly nature of kids minds.

"There, that kinda shit!" Max reminded. "You're off in dreamland thinking about her. David, you need to snap out of it." Max reasoned.

"Max, its alright. She's good for the camp. You've seen how good she's been with us all." David countered, nonchalantly.

"For all we know, she's another Daniel!" Max burst. He had a really hard time dealing with the guilt of having ruined his and Gwens relationship. This unlikely accusation was his desperate attempt to get him to rethink his emotions and see if he could talk to Gwen. David took a deep breath, calming himself before addressing Max's worries.

"Look Max, we've known her a while now. Remember the Bonquisha Incident?" David reminded. "I find it hard to imagine a scenario where she's secretly had something in mind this whole time to do something to us." David frowned to show he was serious. "We've done nothing bad to her. And she hasn't done anything bad either." David kneels to eye level with Max. "Max, what's this really about?" He genuinely wanted to know what was eating away at Max.

"I..." Max couldn't bring himself to answer David, lest he let David know who the real person was that got them in this situation. "Nothing. I just think...you and Gwen had a better thing going on." He turned away.

"Wait, you knew about us?" David asked, realizing this for the first time. Max used his surprise to run in the opposite direction, wanting to avoid revealing any more. This somewhat worried David, but he decided to write it off as something akin to a kid getting used to a step family member entering the family and reacting in a hostile manner before eventually accepting the way things would be.

* * *

Gwen, on her end, was having a much better time about how she was going to surprise David. Camp Corps was hosting a ball to celebrate the successes of the previous years. Gwen, having recently started, was invited and was given a plus one. She wanted to surprise David on the day of the ball and invite him an hour or two before it started, knowing he'd have plenty of time to get ready. Knowing exactly what to wear that would tempt him to go with her. There was no way he'd say no to her dress that accentuated his favorite parts of her.

"Oh David." She admired herself in the mirror with a dress that matched her lilac eyes. "Behind that doe-eyed exterior and innocent boy scout demeanor, you have a deliciously dirty mind." She smirked, getting into her creative writer mind. She had picked out a coquettishly dangerous split front dress that revealed all along her thighs. Something David especially liked about her in her most intimate memories. Whether he bit, squeezed, kissed, licked, or simply rested atop them, Gwen got a rush thinking about how crazy David got about her shapely legs. A weapon she intended to use to her advantage upon their inevitable meeting on Saturday.

She figured she wouldn't text him, as it was best to catch him off guard, watch him stumble on his words and take in his expression momentarily before snaring him up in her clutches and getting back together before the night was over. After the ball of course.

"Fuck..." She bit her lip thinking about the future encounter with her lanky red-headed idiot. Looking over to her nightstand and a certain pink toy, she put the dress away and quickly got to fantasizing about the optimistic camp counselor.

* * *

Thursday had come and on their lunch break, David and Waitress were sitting down enjoying a sort of picnic, getting to know one another even more. David had chosen the spot away from the mess hall where he wanted to give Max the space a kid in his situation needed. At least what he believed it was he needed.

"Thanks for lettin me work here, David." She broke the silence, taking a slice of her oranges.

"Oh, it was no trouble at all. You fit in here perfectly." He smiled in return.

"No, I mean it. I...you've been so nice and not once did you ask me about what my other job would have been if I hadn't come across you." She looked away. David put his food down, knowing exactly what she meant. "In a town like that, there's not many things a little lady like me could find a job in. Whether its at a restaurant, or at a..." She gulped. "Gentlemen's Club. You gave me a way out. Thank you." She nudged her head softly on his shoulder, warming his heart.

"Oh...I didn't know it could be that bad. I'm happy to have helped." He spoke softly, letting a pause go between them, the wind serving as the only sound.

"I had to audition, you know?" She admitted, half shutting her eyes.

"Oh...you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." David being David, was being considerate.

"No...I want to. With you." She looked up at him and met his eyes. "It was terrible...their looks were disgusting. I felt so vulnerable, so weak...and I had to smile throughout it all. I just...I'd hate to think what would have happened if I did work there." She took a moment to breath away the memory. "And then you came. Like a knight in shinin armor." She smiled, her lips getting ever so closer to David's.

"I...I don't know what to say." David said, stumped and stuck in place. Not that he didn't want to move.

"I do." She said and moved up to softly press her lips to his. Sweetly. "Thank you." She closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder. Remaining silent, David laid his head atop hers. Their lunch forgotten. She took her hand in his and listened to the wind.

* * *

Friday night found David and Waitress giving the other cute glances as they closed and cleaned the mess hall. QM having taken the campers back to their tents. David was making short conversation with Waitress, figuring she was going to leave to her place after they were finished.

"So, that LARPing session today was interesting, I really liked how you used your accent to be a cowgirl in Nerris' game. Smart move." As David continued to talk, Waitress was making sure all the doors were locked, windows were curtained and that every surface was clean.

She locked the main entrance and faced David's back, and began to undress. By the time David had finished retelling his favorite parts of the day, he turned around to face Waitress, who's uniform had hit the floor. She stood in a matching red set of bra and panties. She had a bit of a nervous look in her eyes, but a glint of following through with something too.

David stood still like a deer in headlights. His grip around the mop tightening and his jaw having dropped as low as it could. Waitress approached slowly, with each step her confidence growing, keeping her eyes on David and keeping them slightly slanted to give him a teasing look. As she got up close to him, she smoothly closed his jaw and pecked his lips, before putting her palm on his chest and pushing him down on the closest seat behind him.

"Giddy up, partner. This one's for you." She said seductively, turning her back to him and beginning to sway her hips back and forth above his.

"I..." David had no words.

"Sh, I'll take it from here." She reached up behind and held his head close to hers. "Let me do this for you." She whispered softly.

Several hours later, both of them walked out mess hall, with their clothes back on, albeit disheveled and messy. Both their hair ruffled and noticeable bruises on the other's neck. David's bandanna loosely hanging from his neck. Waitress pushed a curl of her hair behind her ear.

"That sure was fun." She smiled.

"Yeah...it was." He said out of breath. He took a deep breath. "So...you're heading home right now?" He asked, not wanting her to leave just yet.

"Sadly..." She said. "But...if you want to...go out tomorrow. If you don't have anything to do, that is." She asked. He turned to her with a smile.

"Sure, I'd love to. See you tomorrow morning?" He asked, she nodded and kissed him before getting in her car.

David now stood alone and walked to his cabin, completely spent physically. But emotionally confused.

"No. This is a good step. I'm moving on. This is good. She's good. Good for me." He convinced himself, but kept tip-toeing around the thought of Gwen. "Move on David. Move on."

Max, from behind the bushes had witnessed them walking out at the same time and put two and two together.

"Fuck..." He cursed.

* * *

The workday had ended on Saturday, and Gwen rushed off to her apartment to get ready for David. She showered, shaved, applied her make-up and perfume (cedar scented), did her hair, and brushed her teeth. She put on her dress, and posed sexily a couple of times in front of the mirror, before grabbing her purse and taking her car and bee-lining it for Camp Campbell. Passing a grey sedan on the road.

In less than half an hour, she reached the main entrance, just as the sun was beginning to set. Some of the campers still out and gawking at her.

"Hey kids, good to see you again, sorry gotta go!" She practically ran to the counselor cabin. At the same time, Max had seen her arrive and knew this was going to be a disaster and grabbed the half of the ancient staff David gave him.

"Stop!" Max got in front of her. "Gwen! You don't want to do this!" He pleaded.

"Outta the way you little shit, I won't let you get in my head this time!" She tried to get passed him, to which he quickly responded by swinging the staff and making her take a step back.

"You don't understand! You can't do this now!" Max tried to explain.

"I have to!" She got around him, but he managed to grab her by the hand and tried his best to hold her back. He then thought quickly and used his stick to break her shoe heels, the sudden imbalance causing her to fall on her back.

"Nikki! Niel! Help me!" Max cried out. Seemingly, and out of nowhere, both campers came out of nowhere and helped Max drag her behind a tree.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Gwen practically growled. "I'm so going to kill you three!" She threatened.

"It's for your own good!" Max said.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!" She asked as they all heard a car pull up near the counselor cabin. It was the grey sedan she passed earlier. Gwen calmed down to see what was happening.

Max, Niel, and Nikki looked at each other with worry, knowing this was going to hurt to watch.

The Waitress stepped out in a cute outfit, a red over-jacket atop a white shirt and skinny jeans. She reached in her car by the window and honked towards the counselors cabin. And as the door opened, Gwen saw David. But...he was so handsome as he walked out in a green flannel buttoned shirt, dark jeans, his signature boots and bandanna. He was absolutely gorgeous. He walked out without a care in the world and kissed the woman before both got in the car and drove off. Dismissing Gwen's car.

There was a moment of silence as Gwenpulled her knees close to her and lowered her head. Not sobbing, just...broken. Max, Neil, and Nikki jsut turned to each other and all gave Gwen a supportive. She moved her head up to see them. Her makeup ruined.

"Thanks..." She sniffled.


	9. Chapter 9

Gwen got up and headed back to her company leased car, getting the keys ready, before the triple threat caught up to her.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" Max asked rudely.

"I'm going back home. I was going to invite David to a party, but apparently he's got something else going on. Or rather someone else." She sighed in defeat. "So whatever."

"Wait, you can't go!" Max yelled after her. Gwen got out her keys, ignoring him. Max, in a panic said the first thing that came to mind, not wanting Gwen to leave distraught. "David still misses you!" He shouted. Gwen's head perked up and looked up.

"Don't fucking lie to me, Max." She warned.

"I-it's true. This thing with pink-haired bitch is just his way of coping." He built on it.

"He is?" Nikki asked. Max shoved his elbow against her gut softly.

"Yeah! Totally!" Neil added. "She's just a rebound as far as we've seen. Nothing serious." He lied, truthfully, he knew less than Max, and adding to a lie he knew nothing about added the nervousness of the trio. Gwen looked at them suspiciously.

"I don't have time for this. Does he miss me, or not? I need a yes or no, guys." She frowned. Max sighed.

"In theory, he's trying to move on...but...he's still kind of on about you. You've got some time to still get to him. But you better hurry, otherwise this bitch is gonna cover that." Max thumbed in the direction the duo left. Gwen squinted her eyes in thought.

"This girl. What's she like?" She asked, scheming in her head on how to get David back.

"Ugh..." They all began to sweat.

"She's honestly sweet and wonderful." Nerf said, having appeared out of nowhere. "She's lovely the few days she's been here." He said honestly. Gwen looked at him and grabbed her chin, still thinking.

"Nerf, shut the fuck up!" Urged Max. Nerf shrugged.

"What? She's simply wonderful. I can't complain about her." He said.

"Wait." Gwen looked at him. "What else?" She asked.

"What the hell?" Neil looked at her in confusion.

"If I'm gonna win David back, then I gotta know what she's like so I know who I'm up against." She said.

"Well, we don't know much." Nerf said. "But she's actually very into our activities. I mean no offense, but she's like, way more invested in all this than you." Nerf apologized. "Oh also, they are doing the do." Nerf said nonchalantly.

"Gross, but... this is good." She smiled. "Looks like I'm dealing with a good girl here." Her smile turned into a smirk as she began to scheme.

"What are you talking about?" Nikki asked.

"Thanks kids, but I gotta go." Gwen quickly went to her car, started the engine and began to drive out of the camp before stopping. She rolled down her windows and quickly stuck her head out. "Do you guys know where they're going?" She asked.

"Um...no..." None of them knew.

"Fuck!" She asked and quickly hit the pedal to the metal, hoping she could still catch up to them before they entered the main road.

* * *

As she exited out the main dirt road that lead to the camp, she thanked god that they were still within visible distance and she quickly turned onto the main road. She thought to herself to play it safe and have a talk with him wherever it was that they went. She couldn't do anything while driving and getting their attention on the road would seem...weird. Even for their standards.

* * *

Unbeknownst that behind them Gwen was keeping her safe distance behind them, David could not help but feel that something was really off. Almost as if something in the back of his head was reminding him of Gwen for some reason. Maybe it had something to do with the destination for their date. He didn't pay it any mind at first when Waitress asked him to attend the Camp Gala. Thinking on it now, he didn't realize that a very real possibility was that they'd encounter Gwen.

"Everything ok, darling?" Waitress asked, concerned for his shifting emotion.

"Yeah, I just have something on my mind." He admitted.

"What about?" She asked. David knew better than to actually tell her his mind was suddenly on Gwen, so instead he decided to make it about the event.

"Well...I just don't know about this place. They must be a bit miffed about something that happened a while back with us blackmailing the owners of Camp Corps..." He went further into the lie. Truthfully, he wasn't sure if he was worried or excited to see Gwen again. On one hand, she did leave him high and dry. Not that it was her fault, he did after all took the promotion that he got her, but also she was rather cruel in how she left things. And on the other hand, however, he would be lying if the excitement didn't come from seeing her altogether, as well as the memories of their intimate moments.

"Oh, sweety, it'll be alright. I'm sure they're passed that. Besides, if they are miffed, then perhaps a little apologizing here and there won't hurt." She tried to cheer him up.

"Uh huh, sure." He said absently as they pulled into the parking lot of the hotel. Well...if Gwen was inside, he'd thought he'd be ok. After all, he was in a happier place with Waitress.

* * *

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me." Gwen said in awe as their destination turned out to be the even that she was planning to take David to in the first place. She quickly parked in a place closer to the entrance and waited for the couple to enter. Checking herself in the mirror, she adjusted her makeup and began her plan of action for the night.


	10. Chapter 10

_This chapter is a deeper dive into David and Gwen's relationship that upon reflection I feel as though I should have written in order to contrast with his current one with Waitress. It is more of a series of smut passages with tenderness included. I apologize for late updates, as well as having to include a chapter like this in my story bc honestly as a writer I should know better to sprinkle this kind of stuff throughout chapters to flesh out the inner conflicts of David and Gwen that makes it so that their ship is THE ship, which to me it is. These are also to prepare for chap 11. So without further ado and 1000 apologies, let's begin._

* * *

 **Between Chapters 1 and 2**

 **(1) Thighs**

Our favorite Camp Counselors had been on Cloud 9 ever since they began to seek the more perverted and intimate of comforts in one another. What had simply begun as hardcore screwing sessions, quickly evolved into a more wholesome coupling of two bodies that fit together more in a manner more satisfying than jigsaw puzzle pieces.

After a rather intense day of work, she went to lay on her bed, he knees hanging over the edge.

"Fuuuck...today was tiring." She exclaimed to him.

"You said it." He agreed, wiping his forehead of sweat and taking his shirt off. Gwen looked up at him and bit her lip.

"Damn...if I wasn't so tired I'd be all over that." She smirked, David smiled and blushed, scratching the back of his head.

"Well, I still got some energy left if you want me to do something." He offered.

"And just what did you have in mind?" She giggled, not sure as what he was thinking.

"I've been wanting to try something out...if you don't mind?" He stood still, hoping to try what he wanted, waiting for her permission.

"Ok, I'll bite. Whatcha got for me, Davey?" She said, enticing him, curious herself to see what he was going to do. David smiled and walked over to her and knelt in front of her, undoing her belt and shorts, pulling them down faster than she anticipated. "Woah..! Rather quick aren't yo-ouuu..~!" Her sentence quickly spiked into a moan as David raised her thighs over his shoulders and dug forward. His tongue licking the bottom of her slit to the top of it, bravely pushing under the hood to find her button easily.

Puckering his lips against her more private ones, he sucked in and brought a series of moans from her mouth that encourage him to lick more and more. Licking up and down and around her clit. Each sensation rocking waves of pleasure to her core and causing her to squeeze her thighs around his head, causing him go faster and more passionate.

"Uh...uh...Ah!" She bent forward, grabbing the top of his head and pushing him further, using one hand to bite her finger to keep herself quiet. "Fuck..!" She cried out. This wasn't the first time that she'd been eaten out before. But it was the first time that it was done so enthusiastically, and hitting all the right place. "Don't stop...keep going!" She dug her nails into his hair. "Fuuuuck..!" And just like that, she came powerfully in his mouth. Her thighs releasing him. Grabbing him by his stupid bandanna, she pulled him up for a deep kiss. "Fuck you...where did you learn that..?" She asked out of breath.

"I just wanted to try it out..." He said, out of breath, his ears ringing from the pressure his head was surrounded by a moment ago. "Also...I always liked your...a _hem..._ your thighs..." He said, sheepishly. "They're...big and warm..."

"Oh, you're going to get a fuck ton more of them if you keep doing what you just did." She said, kissing him over and over, bringing him to the bed.

* * *

 **(2)Camping outside of Camping**

Something that was rare for them both was finding time to get out of the camp. But when they did, it was usually separately and at different schedules. But because they were now in charge of the camp themselves, their schedules were now more flexible than before. And as such, tonight they found themselves at David's spot outside the Camp to which he went to for camping.

"You're crazy, you know that?" She said, not able to find the words at how extra Campy David was. "You never get tired of camping do you?" She chuckled as he finished their tent and fired up the pan.

"This is different." He insisted. Laying out a tarp and inviting her to sit down next to him as he began to grill some patties over the fire. "This is more personal." He said with a smile as she sat down next to him, putting a blanket over them both over the cold night air. Gwen admitted that it felt nicer than she thought.

"This is nice actually." She said, enjoying the night air on her neck and sharing their body heat under the blanket. The crackling of the fire and small sounds of nature soothing her. Once the patties were ready, he proceeded to make sliders for them both. "Thank you." She said, kissing his cheek. He smiled and they began to eat their sliders. "These are so good!" She exclaimed, touching her cheek.

"I'm glad you like them, Gwen." He smiled.

"How did you learn this? We don't even have culinary camp." She asked.

"Well, I learned this mostly at home and eventually at some jobs here and there. I just found it useful." He admitted. She leaned her head on his shoulder and stared up at the moon with him.

"Why do you like camping so much, David?" She asked, never having gotten this serious with him before. His hand immediately going for hers.

"Mostly it comes from Mr. Campbell, believe it or not." He chuckled. Gwen frowned.

"Him? He's such a-" She began but he interrupted her.

"I know...He's not the best role model out there. But when I was a kid, I didn't have the best support system at home. And at camp, I guess I just saw it as a chore. But I learned the hard way that camping does come in handy in a desperate situation. And after that, I realized that I did something because I learned it form Campbell. I may have been blind as a kid back then, but even still, I took pride at how well I was able to use the skills I learned. And since then, I've learned that applying that knowledge or passing it down, can be just as rewarding." He said.

Gwen looked at David with a newfound appreciation. She used to think he was an idiot who was too happy for his own good. But really he's just an honest guy who was proud of the work he did, like how she does with her writing. And now, knowing that such passion came from how useful it was to him, she couldn't help but feel a sense of catharsis in how he opened up to her as he did. Finishing up their sliders, she turned his head towards hers and kissed him deeply.

"Thanks for bringing me here David." She whispered.

* * *

 **(3)Fanfiction**

"Well, what do you think?" She asked with bright sparkles in her eyes. She had grown more and more comfortable with David over the last few days. After he had shown interest in one of her favorite Korean dramas, she sat him down with her to binge the whole series and after he'd gotten as invested as her, she took a leap of faith with him and did something that both excited her and scared her shit-less. She was sharing her fanfiction stories with him.

In all honesty, she was worried for multiple reasons. That being that if he said he loved it too quickly, that it meant he didn't really read it or have enough taste and that would mean he just said it to sound nice and keep a good fucking going. On the other, if he dismissed it, it meant she shared something that was deeply important to her that he didn't like and that alone would feel devastating. As she watched his eyes get to the end of the page on her phone, her heart raced at the possibilities. Please be something honest, pleased be something honest.

"Well..." He sounded unsure, even though he was smiling, her heart just about ready to break. "I really do like these alternate situations you put them in. I honestly feel as though the way they're written in the show, you transfer their likelihoods into the story greatly. But..." And his eyes pointed to her phone. "The 'smutty' parts are a tad gratuitous sounding and you could definitely use more mature words than 'boned'. They're actually really steamy though. Other than that though...its phenomenal!" His eyes then grew back into excitement and gushed at his favorite parts of her passages.

Gwen for her part was just stunned. He not only liked it in earnest, but he also gave her honest criticism that she could use to build on her writing skills!

"Oh my god!" She hugged him quickly before they both went full fangirl mode over her writing. "Thank you so much!" She said.

"It's really great writing Gwen, you could definitely turn this into more than a hobby." He said with support and believing it 100%. This utterly crushed Gwen with how sweet and amazing he was.

"Ugh..!" She cried.

"Gwen! Are you ok?!" He asked in worry.

"Yes..! Thank you!" She hugged him again, only this time, burying her face in his chest. Feeling not only relieved, but elated that David, of all people, liked what she did for once. "It's just...not many people believe in writing potential alone and... _sniff_...I guess I just needed that." She cried, David for his part, felt honored that she had shared something so special to her with him.

"Thanks Gwen. And I'm happy I could help."

* * *

 **(4)Gniggep**

"Are you sure about this?" She asked him, not wanting to hurt him. "Because I was just joking about trying this out." She lied, too easily detected by David.

"No you didn't. And I am." He said as he was laying down with her above him. "I trust you, Gwen. I know you won't hurt me on purpose." He smiled and reached for the lubricant. "And I'd be lying if I said I wasn't curious about this from your stories." He smiled as he handed the bottle to her. Her worry softened into a soft smile, before turning into a more wicked one.

"Alright then, Davey." She said, tying both of his hands to the post. "I'll do this. But only because you're so willing." She said. He smirked back.

"Oh, please, you know wanted to try this too." He reminded her.

"Ah ah ah." She shushed him, pouring the lube all-over her strapped on toy. "We're about to start." She smirked, much to his nervous, but still curious delight.

* * *

 **This passages should have been in chapter 8 and was a look into Davids perspective during/after he and Waitress coupled in the mess hall. And the others sprinkled throughout.**

 **Not the** **Same**

David was certainly enthusiastic about getting involved with the hot pink haired minx that was offering herself to him. She smelled sweet, and clearly wanted him with every innocent fiber in her being. He settled himself on the edge of the table, undoing his pants and thrusting upwards into her. She was relatively quiet. Closing her eyes, enjoying every moment she was with the red-headed man. But for David's part, he had trouble doing the same.

It wasn't that she didn't feel good. She felt great! But it just didn't feel the same as Gwen. She certainly was eager, but relatively less enthusiastic as Gwen was. No that wasn't the word he was looking for. Less experienced seemed more fitting. He figured that at this point, he and Gwen would have been tossing and turning all over the table, switching positions and ripping into one another. But with this girl...she just kept rocking her over his in the same position. It certainly was a workout, but he felt as though it could have been hot and heavier.

It was just so...vanilla. He figured, as the only truly extra thing he liked was that he and her were biting at each others necks.

 _Oh to heck with it!_ He thought and took the initiative and flipped her on her back on the table and threw her legs over his shoulders.

"Whoopee!" She shouted excitedly to herself, surprised at his assertiveness and arching her back at the sensation.

David had spent up a considerate amount of time thrusting in and out of her and figured that he'd built them both up enough and decided to end the first round. He gasped as she pulled him down for a deep kiss, one of which, again, she was the only one to close her eyes.

Pulling out in record time, David emptied himself over her belly, landing on some of her lingerie.

"Wow..." She said out of breath. "That was amazing, cowboy." She said wholeheartedly, gaining her her breath and energy before grabbing her belongings. He was relatively surprised. So used to going a few rounds before calling it a night. He quickly decided not to push the issue, and figured to call it a night. Though that feeling of wanting to keep going was still there. It always was with Gwen...and she was eager to keep going at it, too.

* * *

 _Alrighty, that should set things more straight. Looking at my previous chapters I noticed how great I made the relationship between David and Waitress so great that it made anything Gwen blown out of the water. I noticed my mistake was that there was nothing holding David back from wanting to go back to Gwen, which is what I'm heading towards. Also, as nice as the Waitress, i'll be honest, she was just fodder that I accidentally made look to be the perfect match for David. But...c'mon. We all know GWENVID is where its at. So yea, I hope this fixes that mistake of mine._


	11. Chapter 11

Gwen waited patiently until David and Waitress stepped out of the car and headed inside. She noticed that David did not initiate contact and in fact it was the pink haired nancy who put her arm in his. Gwen rolled her eyes in disgust.

"Gag." She said offhandedly. She took her belongings and after waiting a moment more, she exited her van and headed inside the event after them.

Once inside, she saw that they were mingling with some of the staff members of Camp Corp. Knowing that they were easily noticeable, she went into the empty lady's washroom to freshen up. Looking into the mirror she noticed that a few things were out of place in her makeup and dress was a bit ruffled. Cursing gently she quickly took out her makeup from her purse and phone so that she could rearrange herself for her campman while listening to some music.

After finishing the touches of her eye shadow that really brought out her eyes whilst the border of black eye liner served as a great contrast. She was really aiming for that 'David. In. Bed. Now.' She checked her figured finally and repeated the lyrics the song Bang Bang as it got to the most appropriate part in regards to her plans.

"See anybody could be good to you...you need a BAD GIRL TO BLOW YOUR MI-" Just before she could end her groove, it was cut short as she noticed the doors opening. She muted her list and gathered her things to save herself the embarrassment from getting caught singing to herself. But her heart dropped when she noticed it was the Waitress.

"Goddammit." Gwen cursed to herself as the pink haired sally stood across from her. She really was pretty, she had to admit. Any other time, she could see herself talking her up at a bar or something.

"Gwen, right?!" Gwen nodded. Her opposite squealed excitedly and closed the distance between them both. "It's so good to finally meet you! Darling, your Camp Campbell kids have told me so much about you!" She smiled brightly at her.

 _Ugh..._ Gwen thought in disgust. Everything about her was so genuine that it reminded her of shallow girls who'd pretend to be nice. Except this was worse because she was actually being nice and she'd end up having to put the horns over someone that by every other means was innocent to her and David's situation.

 _That doesn't fucking matter._ She thought to herself.

"Right! Good things I hope." She chuckled nervously.

"Oh they have their special way of showing affection." Waitress said. "They absolutely miss you the little darlin's." She smiled brightly.

 _Crap._ Gwen thought now. Her charm was, in fact, infectious.

"Well, I better return to the party. By any chance..." Gwen decided to be a sneaky little devil for the moment. "Do you know if David's here?" What she really wanted to know was where exactly Waitress left him.

"Oh, I hope you don't mind." She smiled brightly and apologetically. "Knowing the history between you two...We came. Together." She looked away, realizing how awkward it was to say that out now.

 _Great..._ Gwen gritted her teeth, not wanting her to confirm it. Her plan backfired.

"He's by the bar getting us two cokes. I just came to...you know. So I'll see you around." Waitress dashed into one of the stalls to avoid the further awkward interaction she felt she put herself in. Gwen on the other hand saw this as her opportunity to get her David back and walked out with her heels giving off a noticeable clack.

* * *

David walked over to the bar area to get himself and his date a couple of cokes. The bartender opposite to him, to his surprise was Dirty Kevin was there in full bartender attire.

"Kevin. Fancy meeting you here." David said, genuinely surprised.

"Ey, I figured I'd get cleaned eventually." He said, rather bored.

"I'm glad to see that happening." David smiled.

"Eh, what can I say. The fifth DUI was enough. So I got myself into AA meetings." Kevin said as he cleaned a glass with a dish rag.

"Oh...shouldn't that mean you should avoid this." David wiggled his finger at all the liquor behind Kevin.

"I am. I find it quite relaxing being able to close to the stuff and serve it to other people. Sure I'm tempted but hey, that paycheck outways the temptation."

 _Well at least he's honest._ David thought.

"Alrighty, then this next order shouldn't be too hard. Two plain cokes please." He smiled.

"All out of soft drinks, bud." Kevin deadpanned.

"What?!" David raised his eyebrows in surprise. He was specifically planning to not get intoxicated during the night. "Don't you have anything non-alcoholic?" He asked politely. Albeit a bit hopeful.

"We got water." Kevin said, pointing to an office water tank with plastic cups.

"Well that's no fun." He pouted, earning a smile from Kevin.

"Well bud, pick your poison then." David sighed.

"I'll take two. Shirley Temples. Please and thank you." Kevin nodded.

"Coming right up, chief." He said and began fixing them for David. Once done, David took both drinks in hand.

"Thanks, see you around." He said and turned around back toward a table. Once down, he placed both drinks down. Settling down, a twine complexioned hand grabbed one of the glasses he'd set down.

"Oh, excuse me that's for someone else..." His sentence dropped off as he looked up at Gwen in all her sexually confident glory, smirking down at him, drink in hand.

"Hello Brother David." She smirked and took a sip from the drink. The sight of her, surprise of seeing her after so long, and just how brazen she was behaving. It left him gasping. To Gwen's sweet satisfaction, her smile grew, showing her teeth. She moved her hand to his shoulders and snaked her fingers up to his chin and closed his mouth. "Fancy meeting you here." She said.

"I..." He stuttered and gulped dryly.

"See anything you like?" She said, subtly separating her legs so the cut of her dress showed off her thighs that he oh so loved. Try as he might, David could not resist the temptation and looked. Stared. Focused on her. Knowing she had him entranced, she lifted the cut of her dress higher, all the way up. At the position they were in, no one could see what it was she was showing. Purple lace panties, with intricate floral designs.

For a second she thought she could see a bit of drool at the edge of his mouth. David breathed in her perfume that he _knew_ she must have applied there.

"Don't bother. I know you do." She chuckled, he looked up at her. The scent of her perfume in his nose, ears, and eyes. He didn't need the alcohol to feel intoxicated. He could feel a primal instinct move him forward, his tongue ready to _taste._ Only for her to quickly let go of her hem to close off what she'd been showing him. Snapping him out of his stupor and he steeled himself. David shook his head and stood, causing Gwen to step back. Drink still in hand.

"Gwen...I...we..." He was about to say, but as he looked at her in the eyes, her confidence disappeared to one of pure fear. A fear worst than the time he saw her afraid of what he'd think about her unhappiness of working at the camp. Her free hand actually turning into a fist and holding it just away from her mouth in anticipation to his next words.

His resolve softened. Gwen didn't plan this. Her plan was simple. Seduce, fuck, and reconcile. That's how it worked in her novels. But they way he stood up after the best coquettish she could muster was seen through, she lost all her power. She felt helpless and hopeful at the same time. She should've known that David...that what her and David had went beyond just fucking lust.

The negative thoughts began to creep in. She was now beginning to judge herself at just how shallow her plan and her seemed. Perhaps she didn't deserved David. Perhaps he was meant to be happy with that Waitress. For godsakes, she was about to make him cheat on someone that clearly established them as an item she felt like shit.

David was at a loss for words. He missed her. He really did. But was now the right time to talk to her? Hell, he knew that talking was not what she was trying to do. He was certain that if she didn't close off her dress he would've done nothing to prevent himself from doing something. Was this their chance to reconcile..? Or would this night mark the end of their friendship and communication?

It was like a deer in headlights facing a homeless beggar in the cold.

"Hey ya'll! What'd I miss?" A familiar southern accent chimed in. Both turned to her.

 _ **Shit.**_

* * *

 _Shit indeed. As well as my uploading schedule. Hope you guys are doing well._


	12. Chapter 12

David was at a loss for words as he was confronted with two women who have been very intimate with him, and knew he had to say something. Did he tell Waitress about what Gwen was just doing. Did he lie and try to make it through the night without bringing anything up and hope for the best? Did he simply run out of the event?

"Nothing! You've missed nothing!" David exclaimed nervously. "You know what, I gave my drink to Gwen, here's yours, I'll get myself another." He said quickly, dismissing himself, handing his other drink to Waitress before heading back to the bar. He really had no plan, but did need to collect himself.

The ladies were left alone with another again. Gwen felt pretty exhausted at the moment. She did not want to give up, but maybe her cards weren't in her favor.

"I can see this is a little awkward." Said Waitress, breaking the ice. "I mean, with you guys having your thing before we did." She smiled nicely. Gwen was taken aback at how nonchalantly she brought it up. "He's so jittery, though." She giggled a bit at the thought, infecting Gwen with it.

"I know! Though I'd call him more skittish than anything else." She said, causing Waitress to laugh at her comment.

"Well, he makes up for it when he wants too, doesn't he?" Waitress reminded her. Not maliciously, just in good nature that Gwen reminisced on.

"Oh, believe me. I know." She said. "I mean, I don't mean to, you know, brag or anything. Sorry." Gwen said, feeling at ease, but not wanting to say the wrong thing to offend Waitress.

"Don't worry about it darlin. It's clear as crystal you still got something for him." Waitress said, this sent off alarms in Gwen's head. "I don't mind though. He's mine for now. But, it never hurts to learn a new perspective, right?" She asked, her soft eyes suddenly becoming...inviting. Gwen was now intrigued. Both women took their seat, taking sips from their drinks. Gwen's confidence having grown back.

"I couldn't agree more." She gave off a smirk of her own. "Is he any different?" She asked boldly. Waitress blushing, but not losing her bravado, and was willing to play this game.

"Depends on what he was like with you?" She asked in return. Gwen's heart skipped a beat at the question. Did she answer with an honest memory of him, or with her lust?

"Eager to please." She omitted her truth. "Submissive to an extent." She admitted. Her smile growing coquettishly. Her eyes softening at the Waitress.

"Eager? Yes. Submissive? I believe he has the opposite of that with me." Waitress was all too happy to admit what an 'in-charge' man.

"Maybe you're not doing it right." Gwen fired back. Not in bad taste. "Maybe your reins on him aren't as strong as mine." She smirked.

"Depends on who's the one being reined in." Waitress shot back in good fun.

"We can agree that he's good holding the reins." Gwen sipped on her drink more. "When he gets to." Waitress grinned in agreement.

This game was a delicate and dangerous among women. Only the most experienced and confident ones would play it, and play it right. Clearly, both of them knew their way around this mine field. Suddenly, their eyes turned to the redhead of their affection.

"I'll admit, that I may not be what he needs or wants, sometimes." Admitted Waitress a bit sadly. "He's fun. And understanding." Gwen's smile disappeared at the revelation. "I think I know what you came to do. And I don't blame you. If I felt the same way you did, I'd probably do it too." She admitted. "The thing is...I wouldn't. Not for him." She said, admitting her own feelings. She then turned to Gwen. "Is that horrible of me?" She asked Gwen.

"No. It's just not everyone is meant to be together." She agreed. Their smiles turned to one of understanding over the other. "If you don't feel that way about him, its not anyone's fault. And if you think he's that way too..." She trailed it off.

"Still...He's cute tho." Waitress gave a sad laugh, Gwen did too.

"Yeah." She agreed. After a moment of silence, Waitress sipped the last of her drink, putting on a brave face. "How about we have a truce for tonight?" She said. "I say you both have tortured yourselves long enough. Why not just enjoy tonight? With company if you don't mind." She winked at Gwen, the mood shifting to a lighthearted one, with a hint of seduction as well. Gwen smiled.

"Think he can handle it?" She teased.

"Do you have to ask?" Waitress asked in return. Gwen smirked, knowing the answer too.

"Just testing ya." They both got up and made their to David at the bar.

* * *

"So I just don't know what to do, Kevin." He finished rambling his conundrum to Kevin, who was still cleaning the same glass from earlier.

"Wish I could help you guy." Kevin said. "But this problem is something you gotta face eventually." David sighed and figured Kevin was right. He quickly gulped down a whole half glass of whiskey.

"You're right. There's no running from it, Camp Man." Gwen said from behind him. David quickly turned to see both beautiful women looking at him with come hither looks. As if they'd come to an agreement of a conquest.

"He's strayed too far, hasn't he?" Waitress said, accentuating her accent that even got Kevin's attention. "I think we should escort this cock back to the hen house, no?" She smirked.

"I couldn't agree more." Gwen said as her and Waitress wrapped their arms around each arm of his and lead him out of the building. The entire time David wide eyed and surprised, not sure what was going, but at the same time, he kinda did. And he was not going to complain. Heading to one off to one of the rooms in the buildings, they left the party and have one of their own.


	13. Chapter 13

Aha! Finally! Please enjoy this chapter! You know the drill! Apology, followed by a chapter! But this time, I finally got the good stuff. This is for all you patient Gwenvid fans out there! Please stay safe out there! Stories' not over yet, but this should hold you over for a while! Nothing but plot driven smut on this one.

* * *

Threesomes. Everyone wants to be a part of one. Everyone wants to be in control of two lovers, to be the center of carnal attention from willing participants so willing to please one another. The mere act thought to be something to only have been partaken by the most enlightened and socialites of society who not only could afford to maintain a good public image and do such things behind closed doors. Who at the drop of a hat could simply have it happen. The fantasy, to many, was so unreachable that the comprehension of it seemed to be the most ideal form of pleasure between three consenting parties.

In this situation, after the flirtatious exchanges were finished, was now an awkward moment between three horny people making their way to their vehicles. The problem being that there two. A real mood killer in the moment.

"Fuck, no night parking after the parties' over." Gwen cursed as she looked at the parking sign with regulations. What the fuck, she wanted this to happen. This was the hottest thing that could possibly happen to her, but also a way to bring David back. In all honesty where could they actually go? The camp was a no go, as a threeway would likely create more noise than simply two people going at it. The bar in town was likely closed off. Which left either Gwens' or the Waitress' place. It would be very awkward if after it was all done and her and David got together, they'd both leave leaving Waitress alone. And if it was Gwens place, that she'd have to leave on her own.

All they knew was that they wanted to do this, and they wanted to do it now, and wasting time on semantics was just ruining for everyone. There was a moment in which they were all thinking about it. Gwen sighed and threw caution to the wind.

"Fuck it, my place it is. You guys can follow." She said. Already the way she said it losing the amount of lust filled speech she had not too long ago. She said, as she held up her keys to get in her car. Waitress smiling softly, and undeterred by the situation, looked at David.

"Davey, why don't you go with Gwen. I'm sure you two have a bit to catch up on." She said and began to walk over to her car.

David for his part was still processing it all and did not know what to do or say, so he simply followed along with the situation, and it was only until he was in the passenger seat of Gwen's car that it was all starting to hit him. Once both vehicles were on the main road, he looked behind them to confirm that Waitress was following suit and then turned to Gwen.

"How...how you been?" He asked, sheepishly. Gwen blushed, as she realized she had very little idea what it was she could speak with David about. She began to feel anxious as she tried to answer that question. Miserable? Tortured? Regretful? Horny af? What could she respond with?

"Yeah. 'Sbeen great." She said unconvincingly, forcing a smile. "Making bank. Got shit to do." She said, her eyes not leaving the road. David nodded, looking away to. They just hit a red light and had to find the words to continue any kind of conversation. They remained silent, both wanting to say something.

"Listen-"

"I-"

"Oh sorry, you could go first."

"No, its fine, you were saying something first."

It was cringey to be apart of such a situation. Gwen then noticed that his member was pressing hard against the fabrics of his boxers and tight jeans. The poor thing was suffocating. She chuckled shortly and in a split second, reached over to his fly, opened it, and took it out. Causing David to suck in his breath at the sudden action and then release it in a stunned moan.

"Pitching a tent without me?" She asked, licking her lips. Once the light turned green, not only did she begin to drive, but she also began working David's member. Handling it as if it were a stick shift. David bit his lip as she did this to him, his hands gripping the handles of the passenger seat. He then got a text message, and he reached for his pocket to take out his phone. Behind them, Waitress had sent them a picture of her fingers coaxed in her _wetness._ It was absolute torture for David.

Gwen managed to see the picture and demanded David record what Gwen was doing to him and send it back to Waitress. David, in no position to deny or even willing to, did as he was told. As he recorded, Gwen slowed her ministrations on him, using her thumb to tease the head. Her grip squeezing every so tightly around his girth and slowly bringing it to the top before bringing it down to the base. His flame colored hairs tickling and scraping the undersides of her hand. Once he hit send, it didn't take long for Waitress to send a video of her licking her fingers with abandon. Whatever they were wet with was up for their interpretation.

It didn't take long for them to reach Gwen's apartment complex, by which the three rejoined at first at the parking lot. Once inside, Gwen guided them through the hallway into the elevator to her floor. Once inside the elevator, the non-surveillance elevator, both women dropped to their knees and began to lick, suck, kiss and slurp on David's wood. David could only grip the elevator handles and gasp at the pleasure as he looked down at both beauties.

Gwen was the most eager of the two, as she had missed everything about him. His scent, his warmth, his size, and his taste. Her brows dipped in anger at herself, her eagerness and desperation to please him a show of regret and a way for her to make it up to him for everything he's done for her. She attempted to take as much of him as she could, but with Waitress working alongside her, it was not as easy. For her part, she resorted to simply lick and slurp along the side of his shaft, quickly getting to his hanging jewels and polishing them as much as she could with her tongue before the elevator dinged. All three of them turning to see a stunned older man with his eyes wide. Neither Gwen or Waitress moved from David's cock, and David remained completely still. The older man looked as though he couldn't decide who to have a staring contest with, and before anything else could happen, the doors closed and the system continued to Gwen's floor.

It wasn't long before they reached Gwen's floor, to which both ladies took their mouths off of David, who, upon his member being abandoned, had never felt a wind so chill on his member. Gwen gripped him by his rod and held Waitress' hand to lead them to her apartment. No sooner did the doors open and they were inside that the door slammed shut. The three of them removing their clothes at break neck speeds.

Gwen rushed them all to her bedroom. A bit messy, but in the heat of passion no one gave a shit. She pulled Waitress in for a deep kiss as she had David kissing her neck and shoulders from behind. She loved the attention and being in the center of it. She always wanted to practice something this steamy straight out of her novels and magazines in real life. Waitress ran her hand down to Gwen's slits and began to rub up and down, causing her female accomplice to moan. David continued to kiss as his hands gripped Gwen's ass and positioned his cock between her cheeks.

"Fuck..." Gwen cried out, gasping out at the feeling of losing the power in the situation. She was at the mercy of both, and it soon became apparent she was going to be pleasure first. This was something she didn't want. She wanted to cum with David...this had to be perfect. She had to quickly turn this around, likely onto Waitress.

Gwen pushed the pinkhaired girl onto the bed, kissing her deeply and passionately. One of the sloppiest and hungry kisses she could ever remember giving. It was part pleasure, and part show for David, who stared at the two of them, stroking his cock at the sight. Gwen looked back and with the most innocent and inviting look she could give, she reached her hand down to Waitress' slit and with her middle and index finger, spread her lips apart, causing the poor girl to moan and bite her lip.

David wasted no time at the invitation. Spreading the smooth, milky thighs of the Waitress, he slid into her with ease. Her slickness and eagerness letting him enter without much resistance. Her tightness granting a delightful grip on him. Gwen teased David, by raising her hips and ass on his abdomen and rubbing against it. Her own wetness dripping down his abs like a gutter. She rubbed against him, in such a way that he wished he could taste her if he were more flexible, as she took Waitress perky nipples in her mouth and began to nibble and suck on them, trying to get as much of her mouth full for them as she could. Waitress lifted her hand and bit a digit on her index finger. Gasping at the pleasure she was receiving.

Gwen, as she was, had Waitress where she wanted, and got up to position herself over her head. She brought herself down gently, Waitress' lips soon making out with Gwens own lower ones. Waitress began to french her, her tongue exploring the whole new taste of a woman. Gwen moaned as she looked at David. Her blush making her appear divine, her tired look, her sweat on the sides of her face, that little drool piece hanging off the side of her lips all too much for him. She was the picture of a wanton, unapologetic sexual woman. No shame, just pleasure and heat incarnate. He moved forward to kiss her deeply, something the purplehead very keen on letting happen. David thrust hard into Waitress upon the kiss. Gwen's hands going down to twist the very sensitive woman's nipples. The touch, taste, and feel of such experienced lovers sent her over the edge and she came. Her lower body becoming a convulsion of orgasms and spasms, her hips back arching as she lifted her mid section upward in before deflating back down.

Gwen broke the kiss, after waiting for Waitress to come down, pushed David out of her gently and she took him in her mouth. Initially sucking up and down to clean another's taste off her man. The taste, however, sent her into a frenzy. Lust and gluttony for the taste consumed her and she took as much of him in her, wanting to get as much of Waitress' cum from Davids cock in on her taste buds. She gagged, but didn't pull back, if anything, she pushed herself forward even more. David, all too familiar with this, knew to help her and in the heat of memory and passion, pushed her head forward. His hand gripping her ponytail and pushing her forward until her chin was on her balls and her nose was pressing against the space of skin beneath his belly button.

Waitress, after regaining her senses, got to work on worshiping Gwen from behind. Spreading her ass cheeks, she dove her tongue into the deepthroating woman with wanton. Gwen moan and gagged at the sensation, the sensations of pleasure overriding her instinctual need for air and caused her hands to slap Davids ass and pull him forward. She wanted him to face fuck her. And without a word, David obliged. He knew how Gwen liked it, she loved to be take aback. Once he pulled her off gently to let her breath, he pulled her back until she was in the same position of her nose and chin pressed against him. And he kept repeating. Gwens' moans and gags causing him to finally open her eyes and look up at him with begging eyes. Eyes that told him she was sorry. The tears not only from the fucking, but also of the emotions of how she left things between them. Inviting him to to give his all to her.

This physical and emotional toll on the both of them, was enough to set them both off. David came down her throat, and Gwen on top of Waitress. Gwen choked at first, but maintained herself on him and let him fill her mouth full. She was no quitter and promptly swallowed every drop of his cum, a noticeable gulp emanating from her. When David pulled her off, she gasped haughtily, leaving a popping sound as her lips disconnected themselves from him.

After a brief moment of rest between the tree of them, a new position was soon taken. One that required Waitress be on the bed, and David at the end with Gwen behind him. David had yet to recharge, but in the meantime, he was going to put his mouth to use. Standing up, he pulled Waitress towards him and threw her legs over his shoulders and began to eat her out. While Gwen, from behind him, got on her knees and spread his milky cheeks apart. Without a second though, she dove her tongue into David, gently dragging her tongue to and from his balls and his rim.

"You haven't seen this side of him have you?" She asked, Waitress mewing at the feeling of Davids mouth on her, only capable of seeing Gwen slightly.

"He's dirtier than I thought." Waitress exclaimed as she bit her lower lip and closed her eyes as David committed himself to her clit and hood. "Oh darlin' keep that up...I...I'm gonna...ah!" She moaned as David sucked on her clit, slurping all the cum that she was secreting. Gwen all to eager to rub herself as she performed oral rimming on David. Witnessing, or rather hearing him perform cunnilingus. Soon enough, David was hard once more, if not, harder than before. Gwen knew exactly how sensitive he was back there.

Once more, positions were changed. Because of Waitress' limit, she stood behind David as he knelt above Gwen. Who lay on the bed, her hand on her head and looking up at him with loving eyes as he thrust himself into her.

 _Finally_.

She thought. No longer did she have to reminisce about feeling him inside her again. She was reliving every flooding inch of her beloved David sliding into her, the sensation, familiarity, and accomplishment making her emotional. His hip movements started off slow, but as he gazed into her tearful eyes, they gleamed back his. His heartbeat accelerating and thumping, loud and strong enough that Waitress could hear it behind him.

Waitress was pushing his hips forward, as if rebuilding their foundation by the speed of his thrusts. It had to be perfect. She knew what perfect would be, because it'd be unlike anything he'd ever done with her, and likely, only with Gwen. She pushed him a little faster, urging him to take his place in every part of her. Physically, mentally, emotionally, and lovingly. If she felt he was going to fast, she'd slow him down. Looking on Gwen's expression, it seemed as though she was enjoying every bit of this, but it could be done better and depending on the expression, she knew what to do next.

She had no doubt that David could very well do this on his own. The fact that both were willing to share him was proof enough that he was very capable of it. However, there was still the matter that a connection was severed, and assistance was needed to put it back together quicker than just the two of them. Picking up the pace and force of which he was going, continued to guide them both.

David, soon enough, found that familiar rhythm. Until this point, it was mostly a drive to seek simple carnal pleasure. But with Waitress' help, and Gwen's expressions, he was able to find his way back to not only how Gwen loved it, but him as well.

"Uh-!" Gwen moaned as it all connected the way it was supposed to. David grunting as she gripped him tighter in him.

"Ah..!" He gasped and remained at that speed for their foreseeable time together that night. Both of them too involved in one another and reclaiming their love and need for the other as Waitress collected her things and left the apartment.

"Fuck...David..." Gwen cried out. "I...I..." She pulled him in close, his lips kissing and worshiping her neck. Leaving the marks of passion on it.

"Gwen...I..." He spoke between the kisses. Her hand quickly shot up to his cheek and turned him to face her. Eyes of ocean green met with eyes like amethyst gemstone ones. Each reflecting, glistening in the moonlight, shining through the rooms window.

"I love you."

The words were said at last. Who said it didn't matter. Or if they both did at the same time. What mattered was that after they were said, they embraced in the most significant and passionate kiss the two have ever shared in their lives. An explosion that has been eager to go off for the longest time finally did. And both of them became one.

It was better than going camping.

It was better than writing fanfiction.

It was love. And it was perfect.


End file.
